Castlevania DxD
by BlackCaliz
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo el clan Belmont se ha dedicado a exterminar al señor de la oscuridad, Drácula hasta que un día finalmente lograron sellar su castillo, pero por desgracia el alma de Drácula logra escapar entrando en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño de nombre Yaiba, el cual a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría para siempre, afectando el destino de muchas personas Primer fic.
1. Prologo

Prologo

"Timeline"

(OST - Moonlight Nocturne)

 **Epoca de Leon Belmont -1094 D.C.**

El siglo XI fue una época de la caballería, cuando los monarcas medievales estaban menguando debido a los feudos señores y caballeros. Dos de los valientes caballeros que lucharon durante este período fueron Leon Belmont y Mathias Cronqvist, quienes junto con la excepcional experiencia de combate de Leon y las habilidades de Mathias como táctico lideraron una de las compañías más fuertes del reino. Walter Bernhard fue un poderoso vampiro que vivió en un castillo dentro de un bosque cubierto en la oscuridad eterna. Un día, la prometida de Leon, Sara, es secuestrada por este mismo vampiro. Leon renuncia a su lealtad a la Iglesia para salvarla. Al final, para vengarse de la muerte de su prometida, logra derrotar a Walter con el latigo Vampire Killer, creado a partir del alma de Sara. Sin embargo, todo fue solo un complot de Mathias, un amigo cercano de Leon, quien se había convertido en vampiro para desafiar a Dios, quien permitió que su esposa muriera de una enfermedad.

 **Siglos XII - XIV**

Con Leon ahora caminando por el camino de un Cazador de vampiros en busca de Mathias, comienza la lucha eterna de los Belmonts contra el mal. De generación en generación, el Vampire Killer y el título de Cazavampiros se transmiten. Temidos por sus poderes, son rechazados por la sociedad en general y viven en el exilio. Lo que tampoco se dieron cuenta fue que cada enemigo asesinado solo aumentaba el poder de Mathias. Mientras tanto, Mathias lleva una existencia pacífica durante este tiempo pero, cada vez más poderoso con los años, finalmente se declara como el Rey de la Noche y cambia su nombre a Drácula Vlad Ţepeş. Continuó escondiéndose en tierras extranjeras, esperando su momento para desatar su terrible poder sobre el mundo.

 **Epoca de Trevor Belmont - 1476 D.C.**

El genocidio de la humanidad comienza a manos del Conde Drácula. Alertado por la existencia de Drácula, la Iglesia Ortodoxa del Este envía un equipo secreto para encontrarlo y eliminarlo. Todos los intentos de reprimir a Drácula terminan en un fracaso, por lo que, al no tener otras opciones, la Iglesia se dirige a la familia de cazadores de vampiros Belmont con la esperanza de que puedan destruir a Drácula. Trevor Belmont comienza su viaje hacia el castillo y libera al luchador por la libertad Grant Danasty, la maga Sypha Belnades, y se encuentra con el hijo de Drácula, Alucard. Uniendo fuerzas, logran vencer a Drácula. Sypha luego toma la mano de Trevor en matrimonio, mientras que Alucard, dolido por matar a su propio padre, se sumerge en un eterno sueño. Grant pasa el resto de su vida reconstruyendo Wallachia.

 **1479 D.C**

Aunque derrotado a manos de Trevor Belmont, la maldición de Drácula sigue asolando el campo de Europa, trayendo consigo la enfermedad, la violencia de la mafia y la herejía. En medio de este caos está Hector, un Devil Forgemaster que anteriormente había trabajado al servicio de Drácula. Sin embargo, Héctor se cansó y disgustó de los brutales métodos del Conde y se fue a vivir con los humanos. Cuando su esposa humana fue asesinada y su compañero forjador, Isaac, está implicado en el hecho, Héctor se dirige a la fortaleza de Drácula para resolver el problema con él. Al final, se revela que Isaac hizo que Héctor recuperara sus poderes de Devil Forgemaster para que el Castillo de Drácula regresara al mundo humano. Sin el conocimiento de Isaac, él mismo estaba siendo usado por la Muerte, la mano derecha de Drácula, como un recipiente para la reencarnación de su maestro. La muerte creyó que Héctor mataría a Isaac y que la maldición de Drácula tomaría el control de él, y su cuerpo se convertiría en un recipiente para el regreso seguro de Drácula a la Tierra. Sin embargo, Héctor se dio cuenta de que su deseo de venganza fue causado por la Maldición de Drácula y resolvió que ya no sería manipulado. Héctor no mató a Isaac, lo que llevó a la muerte a usar el cuerpo de Isaac como una alternativa. Héctor mató a su antiguo maestro y realizó la "Forja Final", donde convocó la esencia de la maldición y la destruyó. Pero el misterioso Saint Germain, a quien Héctor se había encontrado antes, creía que la guerra nunca terminará, e incluso cuando todo el mal se destruya, todavía habrá quienes reclamarán el manto del mal nuevamente.

 **Epoca de Christopher Belmont - 1576 D.C.**

El conde Drácula, muerto 100 años antes, renace. Se rumorea que la familia Bartley fue responsable de este acto. Es a partir de este momento que comienza la leyenda: "Una vez cada 100 años, cuando se olvida la fe en Dios, Drácula volverá a la vida". Christopher, descendiente de Trevor, aparentemente logra vencer a Drácula.

 **1591 D.C.**

Aunque Christopher Belmont había derrotado al malvado conde Drácula hace quince años, no logró destruirlo, ya que el conde se convirtió en niebla y logró escapar, acumulando energía y aguantando el paso de los años. A medida que el hijo de Christopher era mayor de edad, se estaba celebrando una ceremonia para conferirle el título de Cazador de vampiros, para que se formara un equipo de padre e hijo, pero después de que se completó la ceremonia, Drácula usó sus poderes para tomar el control de Soleiyu. La mente de Belmont, y luego hizo aparecer cuatro castillos. Christopher prometió destruir a Drácula y devolver a su hijo a la normalidad, y al final, derrotó al conde malvado, restauró a su hijo y la tierra volvió a su equilibrio normal una vez más.

 **Epoca de Simon Belmont - 1691 D.C.**

El Conde Drácula es completamente revivido por las fuerzas del mal por segunda vez. Simon Belmont derrota a Drácula una vez más, pero a raíz de la muerte de Drácula, es golpeado con una maldición.

 **1698 D.C.**

La maldición infligida a Simon siete años antes continúa afectando su cuerpo, que lentamente comienza a decaer. Una misteriosa mujer se le aparece a Simon mientras visita el cementerio de su familia, y le dicen que Drácula será revivido cuando la maldición lo mate. La única forma de levantar la maldición es que Simon reúna las partes dispersas del cuerpo de Drácula y las queme donde alguna vez estuvo su castillo. Simon recoge con éxito y quema todas las cinco piezas. Sin embargo, Drácula se manifiesta como un fantasma de una sexta pieza. Simon lucha valientemente y evita que se produzca la resurrección de Drácula.

 **Epoca de Juste Belmont - 1748 D.C.**

Cincuenta años después de la batalla de Simon, Juste Belmont, nieto de Simon, continúa la tradición de caza de vampiros de la familia y mantiene el deber de buscar las reliquias de Drácula. Sin embargo, su amiga de la infancia, Lydie, es secuestrada y llevada a un misterioso castillo, que repentinamente se había levantado de la niebla. El mejor amigo de Juste, Maxim, se une a él en la búsqueda de Lydie dentro del castillo. Sin embargo, resulta que Maxim estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno nacido de los restos de Drácula, que fueron reunidos por él. El castillo que había aparecido surgió de la mente de Maxim. El espíritu maligno quiso sacrificar a Lydie para revivir el verdadero castillo de Drácula. Combinando la fuerza de los tres amigos, el espíritu maligno es derrotado, su control sobre Maxim desaparece y el castillo desaparece de nuevo en la niebla.

 **Epoca de Richter Belmont** \- **1792 D.C.**

Devuelto a la vida por el Sacerdote Oscuro, Drácula se despierta de nuevo. Richter Belmont, descendiente de Simon y Juste, intenta encontrar y matar a Drácula y salvar a las mujeres secuestradas de su ciudad, incluida su novia Annette. Ayudada por Maria Renard, una chica con poderes misteriosos, Richter prevalece sobre Drácula. Sin embargo, Richter quedó indefenso de su batalla con Drácula y la maldición de Shaft entró en su cuerpo.

 **1797 D.C**

Shaft continuaría existiendo como un espíritu contenido dentro de una bola de cristal. Sin embargo, en los cinco años transcurridos desde la batalla anterior, Shaft logra recuperar el poder a través de la maldición impuesta a Richter. Después de cuatro años, Shaft logra obtener el control total sobre Richter. Él planea revivir a Drácula con la ayuda de los poderes de Richter. María intenta encontrar al desaparecido Richter solo para tropezar en el castillo de Drácula, que se había levantado de la niebla. Al sentir el aumento del mal, Alucard se despierta de un sueño de 300 años. Gracias a Alucard, Richter se libera de la influencia de Shaft. Incapaz de influir aún más en Richter, pero con el poder suficiente para actuar por su cuenta, Shaft invoca al verdadero castillo de Drácula como una versión flotante invertida en el cielo sobre el castillo actual. Shaft le permite a Alucard recoger los pedazos del cuerpo de Drácula y luego usa su propio espíritu como combustible para convocar a Drácula con ellos. Alucard lucha contra su padre y finalmente lo derrota, ya que está usando una forma imperfecta. María, Richter y Alucard se encuentran afuera mientras el castillo se desmorona. Alucard se va para volver a dormir y María decide irse con él, ya que se ha enamorado de él. Algún tiempo después, Richter desaparece de la historia.

 **Epoca de la ausencia del clan Belmont**

En el siglo XIX, los Belmonts desaparecen misteriosamente. En su lugar, se forman varias organizaciones para tratar de encontrar formas de evitar que Drácula regrese. El más prominente de estos es la Orden de Ecclesia.

Shanoa, un miembro de Ecclesia, ha sido elegido para ser el portador de Dominus, un glifo que se desarrolló para ser usado como un arma contra Drácula. El compañero Albus roba las tres piezas que conforman Dominus por celos. Shanoa persigue a Albus y logra recuperar las piezas. Cuando ella regresa al líder de Ecclesia, Barlowe, se revela que desea revivir a Drácula con la ayuda de Dominus. Él y Shanoa luchan, pero el espíritu de Drácula se escapa de los restos de Drácula, que estaban almacenados en la sede de Ecclesia, y toma el control de Barlowe, lo que hace que Drácula renazca en un cuerpo huésped. Shanoa se dirige al nuevo castillo de Drácula y se enfrenta a él, logrando derrotarlo al final.

 **Epoca de Quincy Morris**

Algún tiempo después del despertar de Alucard y la posterior derrota de Drácula, Richter, avergonzado de ser manipulado por Shaft, pasa el látigo Vampire Killer que el Clan Belmont mantuvo durante tanto tiempo al Clan Morris.

 **1897 D.C.**

Quincy Morris un pariente lejano de Simon Belmont se encarga de mantener a Drácula a raya.

 **Epoca de John Morris -**

 **1917 D.C.**

La legendaria vampira Elizabeth Bartley, sobrina de Drácula, aparece repentinamente en el siglo XX. Al trazar una guerra de sacrificios para devolverle la vida a su tío, ella organiza el comienzo de la Primera Guerra Mundial. El hijo de Quincy Morris, John, y su mejor amigo Eric Lecarde, prometen iniciar la lucha contra el mal. Juntos logran evitar la plena resurrección de Drácula.

 **Epoca de Jonathan Morris -**

 **1944 D.C.**

El mundo está en caos debido a la segunda guerra mundial. Las almas de los muertos vagan por la tierra. Su angustia convoca al legendario castillo de Drácula. Jonathan Morris, hijo de John, y su aliada Charlotte Aulin, dan un paso adelante para luchar contra el mal. Descubren a un vampiro llamado Brauner, que ha reclamado el castillo como suyo. Luchan contra él para destruir el castillo, pero al derrotar a Brauner, Drácula se libera del sello que lo mantuvo encerrado. El Conde es derrotado una vez más.

 **Epoca de Julius Belmont - 1999 D.C.**

El 11 de agosto, un eclipse solar total aparece sobre Europa del Este. Según una predicción de Nostradamus, Drácula sería revivido en este día. El Clan Belmont (que había resurgido en esta era), el Clan Belnades y Alucard, todos confirman que es de hecho el próximo avivamiento del Señor Oscuro. A la espera de su regreso, encuentran la magia en Japón que incluso puede controlar a los dioses con el poder de un eclipse solar. Es Julius, el actual heredero del Clan Belmont, quien toma al Vampire Killer para enfrentar a Drácula. Con el arte secreto del clan Hakuba, el castillo de Drácula queda atrapado y confinado en la oscuridad del eclipse. Con su fuente de poder y medios de resurrección sellados, Drácula es asesinado permanentemente, lo que obliga al Señor Oscuro a encontrar un cuerpo huésped para contenerse.

Y es aqui donde comienza nuestra historia...

Fin del prologo

 **Hola a todos, mucho gusto, me presento soy Braulio Cantu, la verdad tenia la ocurrencia de escribir uno de estos hace ya mucho tiempo atras pero solo me pasaba el tiempo leyendo y conforme tiempo transcurria las ganas de escribir se me quitaban. Pero ayer finalmente me anime a hacerlo. Durante una semana me pase buscando fanfics de DxD x Castlevania pero encontre muy pocos asi que me dije "porque no?" y puse manos a la obra.**

 **DxD es uno de mis animes favoritos y eh visto que puede combinarse con casi cualquier otro anime o videojuego etc.**

 **Castlevania fue uno de los mejores juegos que jugue de pequeño lo unico que me molestaba eran esa malditas Cabezas de Medusa, pero en general me gusto mucho y ahora que eh crecido puedo ver que puede combinar con algunos animes que tratan lo sobrenatural.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **DxD**

 **Rosario Vampire**

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Solo por decir unos cuantos pero decidi hacerlo con DxD porque sentí que encajaba mejor.**

 **Sin más demora me pondre a trabajar en los capitulos, no se cuanto me demore en subirlos debido a mi trabajo pero esperen un capitulo seguro por semana.**

 **Bueno siendo eso todo me despido, nos vemos en proximo capitulo ;)**


	2. Una semana movida

**Capitulo 1: Semana movida**

 **18 años despues**

Todavia seguia oscuro afuera cuando desperto, volteandose a ver el reloj en su pared.

 _3:30 a_ _.m._

\--Otra vez esa pesadilla--decia pesadamente el joven pelinegro con blanco. No era la primera vez que ese tipo de sueños se repetian, desde hace 2 años la mayoria de sus sueños consistian de él peleando en contra de muchos hombres.

En cada sueño era uno distinto, pero todos compartian una similitud, todos llevaban un latigo y el mismo nombre Bel... algo, por más que él queria recordar le era imposible.

Fue cuando notó una presencia en su cuarto, volteandose otra vez pudo ver a una figura sentada en una silla.

\--Buenos días--decia Yaiba despues de una breve pelea de miradas.

La figura se levantó de la silla, fue en ese momento que Yaiba se dio cuenta que la figura era alta, demasiado incluso para estandares normales. Caminando hacia su cama la figura se dejo iluminar por la luz de la luna. Lo que sea que fuese, aquella figura tomo forma humana. Yaiba no se dejaba engañar por la gran tunica que cubria a la figura.

Pequeños gritos en su cabeza le decian que huyera, este ser definitivamente tenia poder, pero no podia sentir ninguna mala intencion en su contra.

 _Aun asi_

Al ver la mirada de desconfianza, la figura sonrio, haciendolo temblar. No tenía dientes, tenía colmillos y estaban alineados en el interior de su boca, totalmente afilados y listos para matar

\--Deberias esperar un poco más antes de decidir si son buenos--dijo la figura.

A pesar de que la figura movio su boca de esta no salieron palabras. Aquellas palabras que él menciono aparecieron dentro de su mente, traspasando sus oidos, haciendolo levantarse y entrecerrar su ojos hacia la figura

\--No tenías que vestirte para mí. ¿Qué eres realmente?--Preguntó.

Se miró brevemente, antes de darle esa misma sonrisa espeluznante que antes.

\--No me vestí para ti. Me vestí para ellos--

\--¿Ellos?--

Señaló a la ventana y lo que había fuera de ella. --Aquellos que gobiernan este mundo, por supuesto. ¿Quién sabría los estragos que se producirían si descendiera en mi forma real? Habría pánico: nunca me dejarían solo, todos los ojos se centrarían en mí, y por asociación, tú también. Además, esto es solo una pequeña fracción de mi esencia. El resto de mí ... Digamos que está en otra parte--

Continuó mirándolo fijamente, sin entenderlo.

Continuó hablando. --En cuanto a lo que soy, por ahora supongo que puedes llamarme Mathias--

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta poco iluminadora. Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, "Mathias" lo interrumpió.

\--¿No te has dado cuenta?--

Dado cuenta de qué?

\--Tu poder--

Sus cejas se alzaron. Su poder? Empezó a cavar de inmediato.

Y no encontró absolutamente nada. El pánico comenzó a subir en su garganta. Se volvió para buscar un espejo, encontrando uno al lado de un armario. Reconoció el reflejo de pelo negro con blanco que lo miraba fijamente, pero nada más.

Su poder se habia ido, ya no tenia con que defenserse en contra de las criaturas sobrenaturales.

El sudor comenzó a formarse, goteando por su rostro. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y él podía sentir sus manos temblando.

Volvió a mirar a "Mathias", quien todavía le estaba sonriendo. Claramente disfrutó su reacción.

El miedo fue rápidamente reemplazado por la ira y apretó los puños.

\--¿Me hiciste esto?--Preguntó.

\--Sí.-- Fue su respuesta inmediata, y luego un momento después, --pero no porque quisiera--

Él apretó los dientes. --¿Entonces por qué?--

\--Porque esa chica de pelo blanco me lo pidió.--

\--¿Y por qué te ordenaría que hicieras eso?--

Estaba sorprendido por el destello de ira en los ojos de la criatura, que ahora se dio cuenta de que tenía una hendidura en lugar de pupilas circulares. Como la de una serpiente. Gruñó y levantó su voz. --No supongas que soy tan débil que hago cosas porque otros me lo dicen. Si así lo quisiera, podría hundir toda esta isla con un movimiento de mis garras. ¿Lo entendiste?--

Se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza, y soltó el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando la expresión de "Mathias" volvió a la normalidad. Su mente se detuvo momentáneamente en la palabra "garras", pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

\--Fue por tu propio bien--. " Mathias" finalmente admitió. --Si vienes aquí con tus poderes que aún no sabes controlar y tu psique aún destrozada por tu trauma, tu juicio será erróneo. Sin embargo, no tengas tanto miedo, tus poderes volverán a ti en pedazos. Esperemos que para cuando recuperes la mayoría de ellos, tu alma se habrá arreglado lo suficiente como para que no tengas ganas de destruir este mundo--

\--Destruir... este mundo?-- Esas palabras hicieron eco

"Mathias" se rió por primera vez. --Tienes poder, muchacho, incluso si no puedes sentirlo en este momento. Volverás a usarlos a su debido tiempo, y cuando lo hagas, siento curiosidad por lo poderoso que puedes ser. Cuando vi por primera vez en tu alma , Vi tanto potencial y posibilidad de que tengas la oportunidad de competir conmigo--

Se sentía incómodo por la sed de sangre y el enfoque dirigido hacia él. Cambiando rápidamente de tema, preguntó: --¿Quién es esta chica de pelo blanco?--

"Mathias" se encogió de hombros. --Olvidé su nombre, no era lo suficientemente digna para que lo recordara, pero ella afirmó que era una conocida tuya, y que eras muy importante para ella--

Su mente vacía no ayudó, no podía recordar nada, no importa cuánto lo intentara. --¿Dónde está ella ahora?--

\--Aqui no.--

\--Que...--

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, Mathias levantó la mano. --Mi paciencia se agota. La escuela comienza a las ocho de la mañana. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Yaiba Kagayaki, duerme--

Sus párpados se sintieron repentinamente como si pesaran unas pocas toneladas cada uno, y el sueño lo superó.

Yaiba miró el emblema cosido en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pecho.

Luego miró las paredes doradas inscritas en las puertas delante de él.

Academia Kuoh

Dejó escapar un silbido de admiracion. Si no fuera por los autos que corren detrás de él, él podría creer que había viajado en el tiempo.

La Academia Kuoh parecía como si alguien hubiera tratado de convertir una enorme mansión de la época victoriana en una escuela y hubiera tenido éxito. Los altos muros rodeaban la enorme parcela de tierra, mientras que los jardines y arbustos bien mantenidos salpicaban el área interior. Un camino recto conducía desde las puertas de hierro hasta el edificio principal de la escuela, una estructura de seis pisos con una fuente de agua enfrente. Él había hecho su investigación antes de venir; Kuoh era una escuela privada que atendía a los muy talentosos y muy ricos, y eso se veía. El prístino edificio blanco parecía como si estuviera cincelado con mármol, y las grandes columnas se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Mirando a su alrededor, podía ver a los estudiantes entablando una conversación caminando junto a él, la mayoría de ellas chicas. Se sentía ligeramente perdido, sin tener idea de dónde ir. Siguiendo a la multitud, él entró, tomando nota de las conversaciones que tenían a su alrededor.

\--Escuché que el Trío Pervertido casi fue suspendió ayer. El Club de Kendo estaba enojado--.

\--¿Qué? ¿No han sido expulsados todavía? ¿Qué piensa la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?--

\--¿Quién sabe? Por cierto, ¿hiciste la tarea? Me olvidé completamente de ella, ¿puedes prestarme la tuya antes de la clase para poder copiarla?--

\--¿Otra vez?--

Los estudiantes parecían ordinarios, lo que lo inquietó un poco. Por fin llegó a las grandes puertas del edificio de la escuela, pero dudaba en entrar. ¿A dónde iría desde allí? No sabía en qué clase estaba, o si estaba en los registros escolares.

\--Disculpe, ¿eres Kagayaki-san? ¿El nuevo estudiante de intercambio?--

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una estudiante de pelo negro parado frente a él. Ella era baja, su cabeza solo alcanzaba su hombro, pero se comportaba con confianza. Un par de gafas se posaban en su nariz, que ella levantó. Su cabello estaba corto y su uniforme planchado, era claramente una persona bien arreglada. Ella emite el sentimiento de autoridad.

\--Sí--, respondió cortésmente, --Soy Yaiba Kagayaki. Hace poco llegué a esta ciudad, un placer conocerte--.

Ella lo miró brevemente, y luego le tendió la mano. --Hmmm, soy Shitori Sona, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, bienvenido a Kuoh--.

Él tomó su mano y la sacudió. Tenía un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte para alguien que parecía tan pequeña.

\--Ven--, dijo, --Vamos a orientarte en la escuela--

La escuela era engañosamente grande, mucho más grande de lo que originalmente se veía desde afuera. Contrariamente a su aspecto histórico, su interior era moderno con sus instalaciones de primera clase y sus equipos de vanguardia. Por otra parte, se esperaba de una escuela rica. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, era el bosque detrás de él.

El bosque tenía al menos tres veces el tamaño del edificio de la escuela, y eso le permitía esconder otro edificio dentro.

\--Este es el edificio de la vieja escuela. Actualmente está siendo utilizado por el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Te advierto que no vayas. Hay una razón por la que al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto le gusta tanto-- dijo Sona.

Le pareció extraño que un club tuviera la totalidad del edificio. Por otra parte, parecía en mal estado, con su exterior descolorido y vides y musgo que se arrastraban a lo largo de las paredes. Probablemente ningún otro club hubiera querido usarlo, razonó.

Después de un momento de silencio mirando el edificio, Sona aplaudió. --Bueno, eso concluye el tour, vamos a entrar en clase.--

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Sona comenzó a hablar.

\--Kagayaki-san, hay algunas cosas que creo que debes saber sobre Kuoh antes de que te instales--

Se detuvo por un momento.

\--Presumiré que ya has hecho tu investigación, y que sabes que Kuoh fue una vez una escuela de mujeres que recientemente se convirtió en inter? Al verlo asentir con la cabeza, ella continuó: --Ha sido solo un corto tiempo, así que como habrías visto antes, hay una carencia proporcionalmente grande de chicos en esta escuela. Esto nos lo pone difícil, ya que el gobierno lo requiere. Las escuelas deben tener un porcentaje mínimo de cada género para garantizar la imparcialidad. Por lo tanto, los chicos en esta escuela disfrutan de un cierto grado de 'inmunidad' técnica de la expulsión como una forma de castigo--

Ante esto, el tono de Sona se volvió un poco más serio, y Yaiba estaba empezando a entender a dónde iba con esta línea de discurso. --Sin embargo, no abuses de esto. Kuoh espera los estándares más altos de sus estudiantes, y los estudiantes que violen el código de conducta serán tratados de manera disciplinaria--

\--Entiendo--, dijo.

Ella asintió en aprobación, --bien-- Por un momento, pensó que era eso, pero la cara de Sona se volvió un poco amarga. --Pareces una persona responsable y diligente, así que confiaré en ti por ahora. Pero también debo informarte que hay algunos estudiantes que son influencias negativas aquí en Kuoh--

\--Ya veo. Eso es normal, ¿no todas las escuelas tienen algunas manzanas podridas?-- Respondió.

\--De hecho, pero esta manzana mala en particular está en tu clase. Por favor,-- casi sonaba como si ella le rogara, --haga lo que hagas, por favor, no te vuelvas como Hyoudou Issei. No te asocies con él. No lo sigas, trata de no hablar siquiera con él-- y luego en voz baja ella murmuró, pero todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él escuchara,--tres de ellos son suficiente dolor de cabeza--

\--Lo... intentaré--, dijo, a lo que Sona parecía agradecida.

La caminata de regreso transcurrió en un silencio relativo, que solo fue interrumpida por Sona cuando sintió la necesidad de señalar e introducir cosas diminutas que se habían perdido en su recorrido inicial. Finalmente, en el cuarto piso, se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

\--Y esta es tu clase, Kagayaki-san. Por favor, disfruta tu tiempo aquí en Kuoh, y espero que hagas lo mejor para tener una juventud significativa y enriquecedora-- dijo Sona antes de inclinarse profundamente y alejarse.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera sentía que era lo más sincero y genuino que Sona había dicho todo el día.

Quitándose la extraña sensación, deslizó la puerta para abrirla, revelando un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes y un profesor solitario. Habiendo interrumpido su lección, cada par de ojos ahora se volvieron a mirarlo. Ignorando sus miradas, entró.

Ahora que estaba frente a la clase, podía ver lo que Sona quería decir con la proporción de género. En la clase de alrededor de treinta estudiantes, solo había cuatro chicos.

La maestra, una mujer joven, recuperó rápidamente sus sentidos: --¡Oh, debes ser Yaiba-kun! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! Soy Yuki Shizune, ¡tu maestra de aula! ¡Bienvenido a Kuoh!-- Volviéndose a la clase, ella hizo un gesto hacia él. --Este es Yaiba Kagayaki, se unirá a nuestra clase a partir de hoy. ¿Puede alguien ofrecerse como voluntario para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a la escuela aquí?--

Una mano se disparó al aire al instante.

\--¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Puedo enseñarle a Kagayaki-san todo lo que hay que saber sobre la escuela!-- él que gritó, un chico de pelo largo y castaño, se puso de pie.--¡El asiento a mi lado también está vacío! ¡Eso lo hará más fácil para los dos, sensei!--

Shizune-sensei parecía insegura. --¿Alguien más está dispuesto?--Ante la falta de respuesta, ella volvió a intentar: --¿Alguien más? ¿Por favor?-- Casi sonaba como si ella estuviera suplicando.

Él la miró. --Está bien, me las arreglaré--

Ella suspiró, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.--Lo siento, Yaiba-kun. Pero entonces tendrás que sentarte con Issei-kun--.

¿Espera que...?

Antes de que pudiera expresar sus objeciones, el maestro ya había vuelto a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir, señalando la reanudación de la lección.

Antes de que pudiera expresar sus objeciones, la maestra ya había vuelto a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir, señalando la reanudación de la lección.

Sin una opción, lentamente se abrió paso a través de la clase, donde Issei lo esperaba con entusiasmo. Hubo unos pocos susurros sordos de suerte y pena, pero él los rechazó.

\--Hola, Kagayaki-san, soy Hyoudou Issei, ¡pero esta bien si me llamas solo Issei--

\--Hola-- dijo, mentalmente decidió ignorar todas las advertencias anteriores y darle al chico el beneficio de la duda. No había manera de que alguien pudiera ser tan malo.

Dando palmaditas en el asiento vacío junto a él, Issei continuó hablando. --¡Ven, siéntate! ¡Hay tanto para que te enseñe!-- y luego hubo un brillo en sus ojos, --ahora dime, ¿eres un tipo de trasero o de tetas?--

Esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Lo estabá.

Debió haber pecado mucho en su vida anterior. Si cometió algún tipo de hecho atroz. Perpetró numerosas atrocidades.

Y ahora, él estaba pagando el precio.

Su evaluación inicial de Issei fue en parte correcta: el muchacho era extrovertido, extremadamente, de hecho. Desafortunadamente, todas sus conversaciones siguieron el mismo hilo.

Chicas.

Issei estaba obsesionado, en un grado casi inhumano, con las chicas. Y los pechos. Y los harems.

Apenas diez segundos habían pasado después de que se sentó cuando el chico tiró de su manga.

\--Kagayaki-san, ¿qué te parece?--

Se inclinó para mirar el cuaderno que Issei le estaba mostrando.

Su mente estaba teniendo problemas para comprender lo que estaba mirando. Era una colección de curvas y líneas, y solo inclinando su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

Issei había dibujado a Shizune-sensei.

Desnuda.

Inmediatamente se enderezó, eligiendo enfocar su atención en la clase, solo para tener la imagen marcada en su mente cuando vio a dicho profesor en el frente.

En silencio, maldijo a su yo anterior por acumular una deuda kármica tan negativa en su vida pasada.

Debió haber hecho algo terrible, en un nivel cataclísmico para haberse ganado la ira del destino.

Así fue como pasó el resto del día.

Luchó por prestar atención a la clase, solo para que Issei lo golpeara cada pocos minutos para mostrarle un nuevo dibujo o para participar en discusiones filosóficas de los diferentes fetiches y cuáles eran aceptables y cuáles no.

\--Entonces, después de mi quinta chica, estaba pensando en tratar de reclutar a una extranjera, pero Matsuda me estaba contando cómo las maids eran más altas que las extranjeras, así que ahora mismo estoy realmente perdido--

En la actualidad, el pervertido estaba pasando su hora de almuerzo para darle a él su gran visión de construir su harem. Inicialmente, había cuestionado la viabilidad de su objetivo, contribuyendo realmente a la conversación y señalando las fallas en sus planes.

Por un lado, las chicas tenían estas cosas llamadas emociones. La respuesta de Issei a la sonda fue tan idiota e impensable que simplemente no tenía contador.

\--Ah, sí, amor. La emoción más grande de todas. ¡Usaré mi amor por ellas para unirlas! Como su rey, naturalmente me amarán de todo corazón, y me aseguraré de tratarlas a todas por igual, para asegurarme ¡No se practica el favoritismo!--

Buen señor. El chico era incorregible. Pero Issei no notó su aturdida mirada y continuó.

\--Cuando Dios creó los senos, los creó iguales. ¡Pequeños, redondos, grandes! ¡Todos los senos son buenos senos! ¡Juntos, mi harén estará unido por mi amor por ellos y sus senos!--

Se había desconectado después de eso, contento con dejar que Issei continuara con su monólogo mientras tocaba la música en sus auriculares al máximo nivel. De vez en cuando, él asentía, e Issei se lanzaba a otro tema sobre las chicas, los senos o los harems.

Necesitaba encontrar nuevos amigos.

Había querido cambiar de asiento, pero el asiento de la ventana al lado de Issei era el único desocupado. Parecía que la reputación de Issei lo precedía, y en toda la clase escuchó murmullos del infame "Trío Pervertido" que había fundado, y los últimos chanchullos que estaban tramando.

Tendría que soportar esto por un año, pero estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. La paciencia era algo que tenía en abundancia, y se necesitarían más que soliloquios de perversión para estirarse.

Rojo

El color se registró en su mente antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. Al instante, las imágenes asaltaron su mente.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera apuñalado un cuchillo en su cabeza y empezara a girar. Apretó las manos contra su cabeza, que colgaba peligrosamente cerca de la mesa, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Emociones, imágenes y palabras que fueron olvidadas durante mucho tiempo, atacaron su mente implacablemente, y la migraña que estaba obteniendo era insoportable.

Se negó a detenerse, y el nombre se le escapó de sus labios en un suave susurro.

\--Sucubo--

Pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Issei, quien estaba inclinado sobre él con preocupación, lo escuchara.

\--Sucubo?-- preguntó -- Donde?

El dolor residió lentamente, y él levantó una mano temblorosa hacia la ventana, señalando a la chica pelirroja que caminaba por los jardines que había llamado su atención. Parecía caucásica, tenía un pecho generoso y curvas mortales. Pero aún así, era el pelo rojo que se arrastraba detrás de ella lo que hacía que todo lo demás que veía fuera invisible. La acompañaba una morena de pelo largo y lo que parecía ser una multitud de seguidores detrás de ellos.

\--Ah. Veo a quién estás mirando Kagayaki-san--. Issei sonrió. --No te culpo por llamarla asi, con ese cuerpo que tiene yo pensaría lo mismo--

Hinchó su pecho y levantó una pierna sobre la silla frente a ellos, antes de señalar las dos figuras de abajo.

\--Esas dos mujeres hermosas son las dos grandes damas de la Academia Kuoh: ¡Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai!--.

Dos grandes damas? Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tipo de nombre extraño era ese?

\--Son los sueños de todos los hombres en esta escuela, la crème da la crème en esta escuela que está llena de mujeres hermosas. ¡Son el epítome de la belleza!--

Y entonces, una expresión de acero se posó en su rostro y él orgullosamente declaró:

\--¡ES POR ESO QUÉ ELLAS SERÁN LAS PRIMERAS DOS MIEMBROS DE MI HAREM!--

Suspiró y se volvió para estudiar a las llamadas "Dos grandes damas"

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraban con diversión, y al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, también lo estaban todos los demás.

¿Cómo?

Se giró y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que debería haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

La ventana estaba abierta.

Y la última proclamación de Issei había sido ruidosa. Muy alto.

Lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera que esté parado en los jardines lo escuche.

Parecía que el idiota no tenía ningún tipo de conciencia social y no se daba cuenta de que toda la clase y una buena parte de la población escolar ahora tenían sus ojos puestos en él.

Y por la gran proximidad que compartía con el pervertido, sus miradas de incredulidad, ira y disgusto también cayeron sobre él.

Podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose, y rápidamente bajó la cabeza de la ventana, plantándola justo en medio de la mesa, avergonzado.

Maldito Yaiba, ¿qué maldad imperdonable hiciste antes de esto?

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre su cama. El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes después del almuerzo, pero aún se encontraba tratando de encontrar nuevas y novedosas formas de silenciar al pervertido. Había contemplado cinta adhesiva, dulces y super pegamento.

Había algo clínicamente mal con el chico. Él estaba seguro de ello. No había otra explicación. Tal vez Issei tuvo algún trauma pasado, o un problema de adicción. Tal vez estaba realmente estresado y no sabía cómo aliviarlo.

Quizas debería tratar de corregir al chico por sus defectos, en lugar de juzgarlo y culparlo por ello. Hablando francamente, él realmente no sabía qué más hacer con su poder desaparecido.

Hablando de eso ... él realmente debería estar más preocupado por eso de lo que estaba actualmente.

Pero algo había ocurrido hoy, recordo un nombre

Sucubo: Segun la literatura, es una criatura que se acuesta con los hombres y les roba su energia vital

La imagen de una chica inmediatamente vino a la mente.

Su piel pálida, su pelo largo y claro. Recordó los detalles tan claramente que no podía creer que los había olvidado en primer lugar.

En cualquier caso, él tenía una ventaja. Sucubo y...

Él frunció el ceño. Sabía que había otros. Él había sido parte de algo más grande.

Estaba seguro de ello. En su mente, vio a un grupo de personas de pie juntas, él y Sucubo de pie en el centro, pero los otros se negaron a identificarse, apareciendo como siluetas.

¿Era la chica de pelo blanco que "Mathias" había mencionado una de ellas? ¿Qué le había pasado a ella y a los demás?

De repente se sintió muy cansado.

Tal vez, se convenció a sí mismo, irse a dormir revelaría más pistas en sus sueños.

El resto de la semana transcurrió en un santíamen, y se encontró muy bien acomodado en la rutina de la escuela. Los días eran cada vez más idénticos: ir a la escuela, escuchar en clase, tolerar a Issei y luego ir a casa. Disfrutaba de los largos paseos a casa, a menudo tomando un desvío en el parque. Sin embargo, no había tenido suerte con sus poderes, y se aferraba a todos los detalles que podía recordar sobre Sucubo, asustado de que se le escapara entre los dedos si no pensaba en eso con la frecuencia suficiente.

La situación se estaba volviendo ridícula, y cada día se confundía más y más con su situación. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que debería estar haciendo. Él estaba sin rumbo. Su plan para rehabilitar a Issei estaba funcionando lentamente. Intentó esconderse en temas que desviarían sus conversaciones a temas más aceptables socialmente, como la moda o los juegos. Funcionó ocasionalmente, pero la mayoría de las veces, Issei fue capaz de manipularlo para volver a su tema favorito a través de lencería y eroge. Contrariamente a su apariencia, se dio cuenta de que Issei era genuinamente muy inteligente, y podía darle un buen uso a su cerebro si estaba lo suficientemente motivado. Descubrió esto después de darse cuenta de que Issei siempre lograba completar su tarea en la misma clase que se le había dado para que pudiera "tener más tiempo para hacer sus cosas" en casa. Issei era un trabajo en progreso, pero por ahora, le daba algo que hacer, lo que no le importaba.

El único evento notable ocurrió el viernes, después de la escuela.

Había estado empacando su maletin, listo para irse a casa, cuando Issei le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\--Kagayaki-san, ¿quieres ver algo genial?--

Se volvió para mirar la sonrisa pervertida de Issei, antes de decidir su respuesta.

\--No.--Empujó a Issei y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

Pero Issei estaba determinado en sus esfuerzos, y la misma mano se aferró a su hombro.

\--¡Vamos, Kagayaki-san! ¡Es el Club de Kendo!--

Eso lo hizo detenerse.

Había estado pensando en unirse a un club por un tiempo, y el Club de Kendo estaba en lo más alto de su lista. Verlos entrenar sin duda sería muy beneficioso para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

\--De acuerdo--

Los ojos de Issei se iluminaron. --¡Eso es genial! ¡Llamaré a Motohama y Matsuda!--

Él levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué iban a venir? ¿Disfrutan del Kendo también?

El primer indicio de que algo estaba mal fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iban en la dirección equivocada. El dojo estaba en un ala separada, y Matsuda los estaba llevando a su "punto de vista más reciente" que estaba extrañamente en el lado opuesto del edificio.

Se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante su elección de compañía; El trío pervertido ciertamente estuvo a la altura de su nombre y no habló más que de contenido adulto. Para su molestia, también insistieron en arrastrarlo a su conversación.

\--Entonces, Kagayaki-san, ¿prefieres el cosplay o el grupo?-- Matsuda investigando el perimetro.

\--Kagayaki-san, ¿qué tipo de fetiches tienes?--Motohama Preguntó.

Issei, por supuesto, demostró estar en otro nivel.

\--Kagayaki-san, ¡no puedo decidir a quién mirar este fin de semana! ¡Ayúdame a elegir!-- Y luego, el idiota rápidamente mostró dos imágenes muy explícitas frente a sus ojos.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Yaiba rompió el teléfono de Issei.

Se salvó, sin embargo, cuando Matsuda anunció la llegada a su destino.

\--¡Estamos aquí! ¡Saquen sus cámaras!-- Lo que hizo que Issei se pusiera de mal humor, porque había planeado usar su teléfono, que en ese momento estaba dentro del cubo de basura.

Él, por otro lado, estaba confundido.

Este era el armario de un conserje. Ese fue el segundo indicio que obtuvo.

Realmente no lo entendió, pero siguió al Trío hacia él, ignorando la sensación de presentimiento que se avecinaba.

¿Le mintió Issei? No, pervertido como era, Issei era un chico honesto.

Solo tendría que averiguarlo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y al entrar, sus voces se apagaron para susurros.

\--Solo necesito mover esto-- dijo Matsuda mientras levantaba una caja de cartón, revelando un agujero en la pared. --Tah-dah!--

A diferencia de los otros dos, no le divertía. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ver el entrenamiento del Kendo Club a través de un agujero tan pequeño? ¿Y qué pasaba con todo el secreto?

\--Puedes ir primero, Kagayaki-san, ya que eres nuevo--

Issei parecía un poco abatido por eso, pero cambió de posición para colocarse detrás del agujero.

En retrospectiva, debería haberse dado cuenta de que Issei nunca había mencionado nada sobre ver el entrenamiento del Club de Kendo. Debería haber sabido mejor, que cualquier actividad en la que Issei participara seguramente sería un acto de libertinaje.

Eso explicaría por qué actualmente estaba asomándose a un vestuario.

Uno que estaba actualmente en uso por las chicas del Club de Kendo.

Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza, ignorando las preguntas que los otros tres preguntaban sobre los detalles y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

\--Me voy.-- Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos, para gran sorpresa (¿y horror?) De los otros tres.

\--Oh no, Kagayaki-san-- Se quedó inmóvil al oír una voz familiar.

Lentamente giró la cabeza, y he aquí que estaba Shitori Sona en la entrada, junto con lo que parecía ser el resto del Consejo Estudiantil. Todos llevaban esa sonrisa falsa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento a quienes reciban la ira del Consejo.

Se había quedado sin palabras, y los sonidos de sorpresa que escaparon de sus labios fueron ahogados por las siguientes palabras de Sona.

\--No vas a ninguna parte.--

Le habían dejado salir a la ligera, con Sona dándole el beneficio de la duda y aceptando su explicación con un grado saludable de escepticismo. Sin embargo, lo hizo muy claro, mientras observaba al Trío limpiando los baños de los hombres, de las consecuencias si lo atrapaban la próxima vez.

No habría una próxima vez, le aseguró.

Eso explicaba por qué no había vistó a Issei durante toda una semana después de eso, y mucho menos hablar con él.

Una vez más, un viernes por la mañana, sucedió algo completamente inesperado.

Comenzó normalmente, hasta que Issei entró en clase con una mirada de felicidad pura que no era característica incluso para el niño normalmente jovial.

Sin embargo, como de costumbre, inmediatamente le puso una foto en la cara y le preguntó.

\--¿Qué piensas, Kagayaki-san?--

La chica, aunque mucho más bonita, era mucho más joven que las anteriores, y para su sorpresa, estaba completamente vestida.

Pero, después de los eventos de la semana anterior, permaneció en silencio, decidido a no dignificar al pervertido con una respuesta.

Hasta que Issei dijo --Su nombre es Amano Yuma, y ella es mi novia--.

\--¿Qué?--

Miró la creciente sonrisa en Issei, antes de darse cuenta de que la palabra se le había escapado de la boca.

\--¡Me estás hablando de nuevo!--

De hecho lo era, frunció el ceño.

Que Issei consiguiera una novia de todas las cosas lo había sorprendido en la medida en que su Voto de silencio había sido olvidado.

Pero había cuestiones más importantes a la mano.

\--Cuando.--

\--¡Ayer! ¡Después de la escuela!-- Chirrió Issei.

\--Cómo.--

Ante esto, incluso Issei parecía confundido, y se encogió de hombros. --No lo sé, ella dijo que es de otra escuela pero que me ha estado observando durante un tiempo y me encuentra súper guapo y súper atractivo. Y que está totalmente enamorada de mí y quiere salir conmigo--.

¿Qué?

Issei debió haber notado su mirada de incredulidad, y continuó. --¡Lo sé bien! ¡Yo tampoco lo creí, pero ella es muy sexy y tiene los pechos más increíbles!--

¿Y no encontró eso sospechoso?

A juzgar por su foto, era lo suficientemente hermosa como para rivalizar con las Dos grandes damas de Kuoh. Un chico como Issei no tenía nada que ofrecerle, estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué podría hacer que una persona se incline tan bajo?

Miró a Issei, que todavía estaba mirando fijamente la fotografía, y luego frunció el ceño.

En cualquier caso, Issei parecía feliz, y este Amano Yuma posiblemente podría ayudar a convertir al pervertido en una excusa semi-decente de un ser humano. Aunque por lo que había visto, las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran tan minúsculas que él lo llamaría imposible. Por otra parte, había sentido lo mismo sobre Issei al encontrar una novia. Mira cómo terminó eso.

\--¡Vamos a una cita este domingo!--

Aun así, lo más probable es que este Amano Yuma haya juzgado mal a Issei y que la relación se rompa y se queme en unos pocos días.

\--Kagayaki-san?--

Lo que significaba que ... Issei quizás podría aprender una lección o dos de su y convertirse en una nueva persona.

\--Kagayaki-san, ¿por qué me estás ignorando otra vez?--

Él sonrió. De cualquier manera, esto fue un ganar-ganar para él.

De alguna manera, tener una novia hizo a Issei dos veces más molesto. En la medida en que el chico de cabello castaño había arrastrado su mesa entera hacia la suya para que pudieran conversar mejor. (Todavía lo estaba ignorando.)

Sus lecciones fueron puntuadas con fotos de ella, junto con capturas de pantalla de sus textos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a las ideas de brotes de Issei para su cita del fin de semana.

\--Entonces, después de la película, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un lugar privado, ¿sabes? En algún lugar que tenga ese sentimiento romántico. En algún lugar que podría terminar la cita con la nota perfecta--.

Estaba sorprendido por sus ideas, no porque se las contara, sino porque eran normales. Tal vez el chico aún era rescatable.

Sin embargo, el muchacho había hecho un gran esfuerzo para planear la fecha, y él personalmente sentía que la chica Amano lo disfrutaría. Fue casi entrañable ver al muchacho tan genuinamente emocionado y feliz por el fin de semana que se avecinaba, y no tener que escuchar sus pensamientos más lascivos fue una gran ventaja para este reciente desarrollo.

Supuso que eso justificaba una respuesta.

\--Prueba el parque--, sugirió.

\--¿El parque?--Issei repitió: --Supongo, nadie va allí por la noche ...--

Frunció el ceño.

\--y es algo bonito ...--

Lentamente, una sonrisa se arrastró a lo largo de la cara de Issei, y el chico enamorado le dio la sonrisa más dentuda y llamativa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

\--¡Gracias Kagayaki-san! ¡Sabía que eras un buen chico!--

Parpadeó ante ese comentario. Un buen chico? Realmente no sabía cómo responder, por lo que no lo hizo, optando por centrarse en la hoja de trabajo en su escritorio. Por dentro, él sonrió. A pesar de todos sus defectos, Issei tenía algo a su favor.

\--Por cierto, Kagayaki-san, ¿crees que tengo una oportunidad de ... ya sabes ... tener relaciones sexuales?--

...Tal vez no

 _Mathias_

El nombre habia estado rondando su cabeza durante los ultimos días, sabia que ese nombre significaba algo.

Era inutil, desde que ocurrio aquella tragedia hace más de 5 años, sus memorias habian estado borrandose poco a poco. Las imagenes de sus padres no eran más que siluetas, todos sus recuerdos, olvidados.

Desde ese día, juró vengarse en contra de las criaturas que mataron a su familia. Es por eso que, el no tener poderes lo paniqueaba demasiado, se sentia inseguro y debil.

Cual sea el caso, él sabra la verdad pronto.

Por ahora, sin embargo, mientras miraba el contenido vacío de su refrigerador, parecía que necesitaba reponer su comida.

Eso significaba ir al supermercado al otro lado del parque.

Mientras miraba su teléfono caminando de regreso, se dio cuenta de que era domingo por la noche, el supuesto final de la cita de Issei. Se preguntó cómo fue, y si la chica lo había abandonado la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Entonces se dio cuenta, podía ir y ver por sí mismo. Después de todo, tenía que cruzar el parque para llegar a casa.

Se sentía como un entrometido, que estaba metiendo la nariz en un asunto que claramente no era suyo. Pero su curiosidad se apoderó de él y aceleró la búsqueda de la fuente de agua que Issei había considerado el punto final de la cita.

En su defensa, el parque había sido idea suya. Solo quería saber cómo resultó.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito.

Sin lugar a dudas, el grito de auxilio fue el de Issei: lo había escuchado suficientes veces en la escuela cuando el chico se vio sorprendido al reconocerlo.

Issei estaba aquí, y él necesitaba ayuda.

Instantáneamente, dejó caer sus bolsas, corriendo hacia el origen del llanto.

Por favor estés bien, Issei.

Era rápido, mucho más rápido que cualquier humano ordinario, pero ahora mismo, cada segundo se sentía como un minuto, y el miedo dentro de su corazón seguía creciendo a medida que la noche seguía oscureciendo.

Podía sentir que sus piernas empezaban a cansarse cuando vio por primera vez la fuente a través de los árboles y arbustos, y estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Issei cuando vio las alas.

Estaban flotando en el aire, masivas y negras, hechas de plumas que se agitaban en la fresca brisa nocturna. Alas que no deberían existir.

\--Caida--

Con un sobresalto, la reconoció. El largo cabello negro, los ojos violetas y la piel impecable.

Parecía más alta, y su uniforme escolar fue reemplazado por escasas piezas de correas de cuero que cubrían solo las regiones más escandalosas, pero estaba seguro.

Amano Yuma estaba flotando en el aire.

Lentamente, su mirada bajó de la figura voladora a lo que ella estaba mirando, y su sangre se congeló.

Issei.

Él estaba allí, recostado contra la fuente, una especie de haz de luz atravesando su pecho. Pero fue la sangre la que lo hizo aceptar la realidad. Estaba en todas partes: rodeaba al chico, en su ropa, y salpicaba la fuente y el agua dentro.

Una mirada a la escena mórbida, y supo de inmediato que la lanza de luz había atravesado e incinerado toda su cavidad torácica. Hubo una punzada de tristeza, y él sabía que su compañero de clase ... no, su amigo, se había ido.

Sus bocetos desnudos, monólogos pervertidos, sueña con convertirse en un rey del harém.

Ido. Tal como él. No habría ningún Hyoudou Issei sentado a su lado mañana.

No había posibilidad de supervivencia.

Observó cómo la lanza que sobresalía de Issei se desintegraba en un destello de luz, y cuando Amano Yuma descendía del cielo delante del cadáver.

Casi lo pierde cuando ella le pone la bota en la cara.

 _Hazlo_

Podía sentir la rabia acumulándose dentro de él, y algo dentro de lo más profundo de su mente hizo clic. Esta cosa, Amano Yuma había matado lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, y sus dientes apretados comenzaron a doler. Su respiración comenzó a recuperarse mientras se preparaba para hacer ... bueno, algo.

Ella pagaria

Entonces, ella se volvió hacia su dirección.

Y sonrió.

Entonces cualquier apariencia de su furia anterior fue reemplazada por miedo.

Sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Reconoció esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que tenía un depredador cuando encontraba una nueva presa.

Él era esa presa.

Era pelear o correr, y sabía que no podía tener ninguna posibilidad contra un angel caido sin sus poderes. Era un ser humano ordinario, y los seres sobrenaturales como Amano Yuma tenían la ventaja natural.

Lo odiaba, pero necesitaba correr. Alguien necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a Issei, y nadie sabría si el único testigo estaba muerto.

La adrenalina estaba bombeando a través de él, y corrió tan rápido hacia su apartamento que juró que estaba teniendo visión de túnel.

Solo estaba semi-consciente de los bocinazos de los coches y los gritos de la gente cuando cruzaba la carretera que estaba justo al lado de su apartamento.

Pateó las puertas del complejo para abrirlas, y dio tres pasos en ese momento, y con cada giro se aseguró de volverse hacia atrás, preocupado de que alguna bestia alada viniera a perseguirlo.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, buscó a tientas sus llaves antes de atascarlas en el ojo de la cerradura, girándolas mientras abría la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta, suspiró.

Él lo había hecho.

Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta cerrada, cayendo al suelo. Sus pensamientos y emociones estaban en un frenesí giratorio mientras trataba de procesar lo que acaba de suceder en el mundo.

Issei estaba tendido en un charco de sangre, con una lanza de luz que sobresalía de su pecho.

Issei estaba muerto.

Asesinado por Amano Yuma.

Su respiración era irregular, y su corazón latía con fuerza.

\--¿Honestamente crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil ahora, pequeño humano?--

El se congelo No reconoció la voz, pero estaba llena de un placer sádico, y solo había una persona con la que él podía relacionarla.

Cómo.

Lentamente, su mano temblorosa se levantó para encender el interruptor de la luz que estaba al lado de la puerta, y su sangre se curvó cuando procesó lo que vio.

De pie en su sala de estar estaba Amano Yuma, y una lanza de luz se encendió en su mano.

\--Bienvenido a casa.-- Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la escena de sus alas desplegadas fuera seguida por un brillante destello de luz y dolor.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

¿Donde estabá él?

Si tenía que describir el lugar en el que estaba, era como estar parado en medio de una nebulosa. Una gran cantidad de colores lo rodeaban, brillantes remolinos que giraban y giraban a su alrededor. No había terreno, pero él no caía.

\--Moriste rápido.--

Se dio la vuelta ante la voz familiar.

\--Mathias--saludó. Luego se miró a sí mismo. Estaba desnudo, pero por lo demás su cuerpo estaba bien. --¿Estoy muerto? ¿Me mató esa chica Amano Yuma?--

\--Sí. Ella apuñaló tu corazón limpiamente ,con una lanza de luz--.

\--¿Es este el más allá?--

La figura negó con la cabeza.--No. Las personas como tú no llegan a la otra vida cuando mueren--

\--¿Por qué no?--

Se encogió de hombros. --Porque la gente como tú no se supone que exista en este mundo. Tus almas no son devueltas a la otra vida, sino que simplemente ... se desvían, supongo? Hasta que se desvanezcan, por supuesto, pero eso puede llevar un tiempo--.

\--¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Me muero después de una semana? ¿Y simplemente ando por ahí?-- Se estaba enojando. ¿Cuál fue todo el punto entonces? Todo el misterio, el borrado de poder, la exposición a lo sobrenatural ... ¿Todo para que pudiera morir en una semana?

\--Hrmmm ... normalmente ese será el caso-- dijo "Mathias", pero le mostró los dientes con la extraña sonrisa que tenía, --¿Pero no te había dicho antes que eres especial. Algo tan comun como tener el corazón quemado en pedazos no es suficiente para matarte--

Él frunció el ceño.

Quería gritar de rabia, cansado del perpetuo manto de misterio que rodeaba su vida, pero todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad y ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando lo intentó.

En un pequeño complejo de apartamentos en la ciudad de Kuoh, un hombre muerto abrió los ojos.

 **Fin del Capitulo 1**


	3. Puedo Explicarlo

**Capitulo 2: Puedo explicarlo**

Lo primero que lo golpeó fue el olor, y arrugó la nariz ante el hedor repugnante.

Apestaba como si algo hubiera muerto aquí.

Luego, miró hacia abajo, y su mirada de repulsión se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

¿Por qué había un agujero en su camisa?

¿Y por qué estaba rodeado de sangre seca?

Mientras estudiaba las marcas de quemaduras que marcaban el borde del agujero en la camisa, recordó.

Él había muerto aquí.

Las alas negras, la lanza de luz volando hacia su pecho.

Amano Yuuma.

Issei.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la escena de la muerte del chico apareció de nuevo en su mente y otra punzada de dolor lo golpeó.

Issei no se merecía eso. Que su vida se acortara porque un poder superior lo decidió así... Cerró los puños... Eso era algo con lo que nunca podría estar de acuerdo. Quería saber por qué. ¿Qué mal había hecho Issei para ganar tal destino?

Tantas preguntas para las que necesitaba respuestas. "Mathias" había dicho que fuera a la iglesia. No confiaba en la entidad, pero por ahora, no tenía otras pistas. Así que la iglesia seria.

Pero primero, necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron de golpe, Raynare se sorprendió. Había esperado que el chico de la Longinus, que Issei apareciera, gritando tonterías heroicas de justicia y bondad, para recuperar a la monja. Lo que terminaría en un completo fracaso, porque la monja ya estaba muerta, su cuerpo crucificado en una cruz de pie ante el altar.

En lugar de eso, encontró a otro chico al que ya había matado y que también había entrado en su territorio.

¿Por qué todos los que estaba matando volvían a la vida?

\--Tú.--Ella empezó--¿No me digas que te convertiste en un demonio también?--

A su alrededor, la otra Caída alzó la vista con leve curiosidad hacia el invitado de cabellos negros y blanco. No les había contado nada de eso, parecía innecesario en ese momento. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella sabía que él iba a volver?

\--No, no lo hice.-- El chico parecía confundido, antes de que una expresión de ira se hiciera cargo cuando vio el cuerpo colgado en la cruz. --Al menos… no creo que lo haya hecho--.

\--Entonces ... ¿Cómo estás vivo de nuevo?--

Esta vez, el chico de cabello negro no respondió, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un paso tras otro hacia el altar de la iglesia.

Ella no hizo nada, ordenando a los otros Caídos que hicieran lo mismo. Observaron con curiosidad cómo el chico quitaba de la cruz las restricciones que sujetaban a la monja muerta, antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Qué curioso, la cruz no pareció quemar al chico cuando la tocó. Claramente, él no era un demonio... entonces, ¿cómo seguía vivo? ¿Realmente ella falló en atravesar su pecho? Imposible, había habido tanta sangre, que definitivamente murió.

\--Ella está muerta.--Él dijo.

\--Sí.--Ella respondio.

\--¿También la mataste?-- Preguntó.

\--Sí.--Ella dijo de nuevo, aunque mucho más rapido que antes.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo cuando el chico cerró los ojos de la monja, antes de mirarla directamente, y de repente sintió la necesidad de levantar la guardia. Una luz se encendió en su mano, haciendo que Kalawarner y los demás hicieran lo mismo.

\--Deberías dejar de hacer eso--, advirtió el chico.

Ella resistió el impulso de reírse--¿me estás amenazando?--

\--Tal vez--el chico se encogió de hombros, y se detuvo por un momento para pensar en lo que quería decir a continuación. Mirando fijamente a Raynare a los ojos, le preguntó: --¿por qué mataste a Issei?--

\--Nació con algo que no debería haber hecho. Lo mismo que con la monja, así que ambos tuvieron que morir--.

\--Esa no es una muy buena razón--, dijo, pero esta vez ella pudo escuchar la agitación en su voz.

\--No necesito una buena razón--, bostezó, --mato a los humanos cuando tengo ganas de matarlos--.

\--Alguien te detendrá un día, y pagarás por lo que hiciste--.

Esta vez ella se rió, --¿Y quién es ese alguien, tú?--

El chico parecía inseguro, --tal vez--.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.--Entonces tendré que matarte ahora, ¿verdad?--

Él la miró y ella se estremeció.

En su experiencia, frente a la muerte, había tres tipos de personas.

El primero era el más común, los que temían morir. Habría desesperación en sus ojos, y su miedo podría verse por cómo temblaba todo su cuerpo. Algunos mojarían los pantalones, otros tratarían desesperadamente huir para escapar de la muerte. El chico había sido así la primera vez. A ella le gustaba este tipo de personas, hacían las cosas más divertidas.

No le gustaba matar al segundo tipo de persona: los que aceptaban la muerte. Aquellos que se arrodillarían y colocarían sus cuellos en la tabla de cortar ellos mismos. Eso quitó toda la diversión de matar, no hubiese cacería, ni emoción, solo el acto, que trajo poca satisfacción. Se aburririan rápido.

El tercer tipo era el más raro, los que podían mirar a la muerte a los ojos y permanecer sin desanimarse. Se mantendrían firmes, firmes y sin inmutarse. Siempre tenían los mismos ojos, esa mirada desafiante que simplemente decía que se los ponía.

El mismo par de ojos que estaba mirando en este momento.

En un instante, una lanza de luz cobró vida en sus palmas, y en el siguiente instante fue lanzada en el aire, directamente hacia el chico.

Odiaba el tercer tipo.

Un rápido salto al costado le salvó la vida. Había visto a Amano Yuma tensa, y esquivado instintivamente hacia un lado. Miró a su posición original, a la lanza de luz que estaba enterrada en el suelo. Desapareció, disipándose en muchos copos de dorados.

\--Es bastante ágil--, notó uno de los compañeros de Amano, un hombre que llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero.

\--¿Qué tal si te callas y me ayudas a matarlo?-- Le espetó Amano.

Una pequeña niña rubia que se había sentado inadvertida en uno de los bancos se levantó y comenzó a estirarse. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. --Finalmente, he estado tan aburrida--.

Yaiba retrocedió unos pasos cuando los otros dos, el hombre y una mujer vestida provocativamente también comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Las cosas se veían mal. Escapar no era una opción. Si todos ellos fueran como Amano y tuvieran esas alas negras con la capacidad de volar, se detendría antes de que pudiera alcanzar las puertas.

De cualquier manera, pensando en su último encuentro con ella, probablemente moriría esta noche.

Por otra parte, probablemente volvería a la vida de todos modos, ¿verdad? Pero aún así, morir era doloroso y prefería evitar eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los rayos de luz que volaban a su lado.

\--Oi oi, ¿vas a quedarte allí todo el día? Se vuelve aburrido, ya sabes,si no peleas, o al menos intentas huir--. Desde el aire, suspendido con un par de alas de plumas, el hombre parecía molesto.--Pero si quieres una muerte rápida y rápida, tampoco me importa. Todo esto es tan problemático, de todos modos--.

Yaiba apretó los dientes. Todo la culpa es de Mathias. Esa cosa tenía que haber sabido que había cuatro de las criaturas similares a Amano que acechaban en la Iglesia. Él estúpido lo había enviado a la muerte, en lugar de responder a sus preguntas. Hablando de…

\--¿Puedo preguntar...?--, Les planteó mientras esquivaban sus lanzas, --¿qué son, chicos?--

Hubo una pausa cuando los cuatro detuvieron el asalto y lo miraron con curiosidad.

\--¿No puedes decirlo? Las alas negras, las lanzas de luz...--Dijo el hombre, y al ver su mirada confundida, --ya sabes... ¿Ángeles caídos?--

Sacudió la cabeza. Al menos ahora sabía lo que eran.

\--Pensé que habías muerto y revividó. Claramente eres parte del mundo sobrenatural, ¿no es así?-- Preguntó la pequeña niña rubia.

\--Realmente no sé cómo volví a la vida ... Y sobre lo otro, tenía mis dudas, pero despues de que ella me asesinara, todas mis dudas se disiparón.--. Señaló a Amano Yuma.

Junto a ella, la otra mujer de pelo negro tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro.--¿Tal vez él tiene un Sacred Gear que recién despertó?--

Amano Yuma negó con la cabeza.--No, lo comprobé. No detecté energía de él. Es un humano normal, al menos físicamente--.

\--¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a uno de los superiores? Como Kokabiel o incluso Azazel-sama. Es posible que sepan qué le pasa...--Se preguntó al hombre de nuevo, pero una expresión de realismo apareció en su rostro--pero eso significa que nos toca llevarte a ellos con vida. O tal vez revivás justo a tiempo para que te estudien?

No le gustaba a dónde iba la conversación.

\--De cualquier manera,-- Amano encendió una lanza de luz en una mano, --Todavía tenemos que tratar contigo--.

Necesitaba un plan, y uno bueno, rápido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando todavía no tenía plan pero de alguna manera aún estaba vivo, se dio cuenta de que solo estaban jugando con él. Se burlaron de él, lanzando sus lanzas lo suficientemente lento como para que él pudiera esquivar y correr. Estaba cansado, y todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

\--¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en la iglesia de todos modos, si ni siquiera sabías que éramos Ángeles Caídos?-- preguntó Amano en el aire perezosamente, lanzándole otra lanza.

Saltando a un lado, él respondió: --¿eh... un amigo me dijo? Dijo que las respuestas que estaba buscando estarían en la iglesia. Sin embargo, no dijo que estarías aquí--.

Amano resopló. --Vaya amigo que tienes. Te envió directamente a tu muerte--.

\--Ni me lo digas--

Eso fue bueno, con conversaciones como esta bajarían la guardia.

\--¿Al menos obtuviste tus respuestas?--

\--Algunas--, admitió,--pero no las suficientes--.

Amano se rió,--Ese es el universo para ti, siempre asegurándose de que alguna manera, siempre estés jodido--.

Quería estar en desacuerdo, pero el universo quería probar que Amano tenía razón. Su pierna quedó atrapada en un escalón, y tropezó hacia adelante. Hubo un dolor abrasador en su pierna, lo que le hizo gritar de agonía. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una luz que sujetaba su pierna izquierda en el suelo, antes de que se desintegrara en una lluvia amarilla de chispas.

No era bonito. El calor de la lanza había cauterizado la mayor parte de la herida, pero todavía brotaba mucha sangre del conjunto, podía ver sus huesos y el olor a carne quemada manchaba su nariz.

\--Oh, vaya. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no estaba realmente apuntando a que eso te golpeara?-- Preguntó el hombre, que comenzaba a descender ahora que su objetivo estaba inmovilizado.--Oh, bueno, iba a suceder tarde o temprano de todos modos. Podríamos acabar de una vez--.

Como una manada de buitres rodeando a un animal moribundo, los cuatro se cernieron sobre él.

\--¿Qué debemos hacer?-- preguntó la pequeña rubia, --¿capturarlo vivo o simplemente matarlo?--

Dándole un golpecito a la barbilla, Amano Yuma lo pensó por un rato.--¿Qué tal si lo matamos, y vemos si él revive, ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no fue cosa de una vez?--

 _Suficiente_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente.

 _Me avergüenza verte derrotado por unas simples basuras_

 _He roto la barrera que nos separa temporalmente_.

 _Solo por esta ocasion te ayudare_

Esto no era bueno. Estaba en shock, y perdiendo demasiada sangre y escuchaba voces ahora.

¿ _Escuchar voces? Solo espera hasta que veas las alucinaciones_.

Luego fue empujado a un lado. No físicamente, sino espiritualmente. Fue una experiencia interesante observar su propio cuerpo desde la perspectiva de tercera persona.

Espera. Entonces, ¿quién estaba en primera persona?

Raynare estaba algo decepcionada. Ella tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. La primera vez que pensó que el chico simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, por lo que ella lo había matado. Luego, cuando él había regresado de entre los muertos, ella inmediatamente había asumido que era alguien de importancia. Pero no lo era. Aparte de su aparente inmortalidad, era asquerosamente humano.

Ella lo vio retorcerse en el suelo, sus manos agarrando su pierna herida, con una mueca en su rostro. De repente, se detuvo, y un par de ojos vidriosos la miraron.

¿Se había desmayado por el shock y la pérdida de sangre?

Sus instintos le gritaban repentinamente, y ella automáticamente arrojó una lanza de luz a la velocidad máxima al chico propenso. A su alrededor, los otros Caídos habían sentido algo similar, e inmediatamente se retiraron hacia arriba.

No creeían lo que estaban viendo.

Acostado en el suelo, el chico tenía un puño cerrado frente a su cara. En ese puño estaba su lanza de luz, zumbando peligrosamente antes de desaparecer de la existencia.

El chico se incorporó y estudió la palma que había atrapado la lanza sagrada. Los ojos de Raynare se ensancharon cuando vio que no estaba maltratada: no había quemaduras ni cortes.

Imposible.

Los únicos inmunes a los efectos sagrados de las lanzas de luz eran los ángeles.

\--¿Quién eres? No eres el chico de antes, simplemente estás usando su cuerpo--.

\--¿No es costumbre dar sus propios nombres antes de que preguntes eso a otros?-- El chico habló, pero con una voz diferente, una mucha más maliciosa y profunda que la anterior.

\--Raynare--. Ella dijo.

A su alrededor, los otros Caídos hicieron lo mismo.

\--Dohnaseek--.

\--Mittelt--.

\--Kalawarner--.

El chico frunció el ceño. --Solo reconozco al hombre. Eras un bibliotecario, ¿verdad? Si recuerdo bien, tu trabajo era mantener los Archivos Celestiales--.

Dohnaseek parecía sorprendido, al igual que los otros.--Sí, ese era mi papel--.

El chico parecía genuinamente divertido y confundido.--¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, te caíste si tenias un trabajo tan aburrido como ese?--

\--Yo... le di a los humanos el conocimiento del Archivo que no debería haber dado--. Él admitió.

\--Ah,--notó el chico.--Así que eres uno de esos Caídos. Como Azazel--.

\--¿Perdóneme?--

\--Te gustaban los humanos demasiado--.

\--Ejem--, Raynare tosió en sus manos.--Parece que sabes mucho de nosotros, pero no sabemos nada de ti--.

\--Oh, perdóname--, el muchacho se rió entre dientes,--solo soy un viejo que intenta mantenerse al día. Realmente no tiene sentido que te diga mi nombre, estoy seguro de que ha sido olvidado en la antología de la historia--.

Raynare entrecerró los ojos. Si este invasor decía la verdad, entonces eso significaba que era fuerte.--¿Cuál es tu relación con el chico, él es tu anfitrión?--

El ser negó con la cabeza. --No, el chico soy yo, y yo soy el chico.-- y apuntando a su pierna lesionada, dijo:--y mira lo que has hecho--.

Suspirando, levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la herida. Los Caídos observaron con asombro cómo su palma comenzó a brillar con una energía mística verde. La carne comenzó a crecer, los vasos sanguíneos se volvieron a unir y la piel rosada y saludable se estiró para cubrir la herida, haciendo que su pierna luzca como nueva.

\--¿Qué fue eso?--Preguntó Kalarner.

\--Magia de curacion, mocosa-- El chico sonrió.

\--Lo sé, pero ¿cómo? Solo los seres sobrenaturales pueden usar magia curativa--.

\--Quizás yo sea uno--

\--No nos estás tomando en serio-- Raynare dijo, infeliz.

El chico ladeó la cabeza. --Tú tampoco estabas tomando al chico en serio--

\--Puedo rectificar eso--. Ella advirtió. Inmediatamente, dos lanzas de luz cobraron vida y fueron lanzadas volando hacia el chico, quien se quedó inmóvil y sin inmutarse.

\--Débiles.--

Con un movimiento de sus manos, ambas lanzas fueron desviadas, incrustándose en los muros de la iglesia con un golpe antes de desaparecer.

Los Caídos lo miraron con renovado vigor y determinación en sus ojos.

\--Definitivamente necesitamos llevarte a Azazel-sama--.

El chico frunció el ceño. --Preferiría no hacerlo. No estábamos realmente en buenos términos la última vez que lo ví--.

\--Entonces esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que te reconsilies-- Dohnaseek dijo: --si vienes voluntariamente, no tendremos que luchar en absoluto, y estoy seguro de que Azazel-sama te dará piedad--.

Raynare supo inmediatamente que Dohnaseek había dicho algo malo. Había una expresión de furiosa en la cara del chico, y de repente comenzó a brillar. El poder emanaba de su cuerpo en ondas, y era tan fuertes que ella podía sentir que la empujaban hacia atrás.

\--Quiero aclarar una cosa antes de terminar con esto--.

El chico comenzó a flotar en el aire cuando el primer par de alas brotó de su espalda. Alas negras con toques rojizos. Eran enormes, tanto, que la poca luz que entraba en quella cámara se esfumo .

\--La diferencia entre tú y yo--

El segundo par de alas brotó.

\--es lo mismo que comparar una fogata con el Sol--.

Luego el tercero.

\--No crean que pueden siquiera comenzar a comprender mi poder, para cuando hayamos terminado.--

Raynare comenzó a temblar.

\--Se darán cuenta de eso antes que yo...--

Y finalmente, su poder salio disparado, y Raynare perdió la voluntad de luchar, y cayó al suelo.

\--No son nadie.--

Issei corrió y corrió y corrió.

Tenía que hacerlo. La vida de Asia dependía de ello.

Detrás de él, Kiba y Koneko se miraron, sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de determinación que Issei estaba mostrando. Su último compañero de equipo finalmente estaba demostrando algo prometedor.

La iglesia estaba justo delante, pero algo se sentía mal.

No fue el silencio. Estaban en una parte abandonada de la ciudad, era normal. Había algo extraño en el aire. Había olor a humo y fuego, pero más que eso, había una extraña atmósfera alrededor de la iglesia que simplemente lo rechazaba.

\--Eso es un aura sagrada, Issei--. Kiba le dijo desde un lado. --La mayoría de las iglesias las tienen de forma natural. Somos demonios, por lo que nos sentimos incómodos en presencia de lo sacro. No tienes porque preocúparte, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo--.

El asintió. Corriendo por las escaleras hacia la puerta, se detuvo justo en frente de las puertas, esperando que Kiba y Koneko lo alcanzaran.

A su señal, se alistarón, y él pateó la puerta para abrirla.

\--¡ASIA!-- Él gritó. Y luego se detuvo, sin palabras. Lo mismo hicieron Kiba y Koneko.

\--Qué…--

Asia estaba allí, tendida en el altar, pero él no podía decir si ella estaba viva. Pero ella no era la única. Observó conmocionado a Yaiba Kagayaki, quien había estado ausente la semana pasada de la escuela, yacía el cuerpo de Amano Yuma, no, Raynare en el suelo junto a otras tres formas propensas. Se dio cuenta de que reconoció a dos de ellos, Dohnaseek y Kalawarner. Deben haber sido todos caídos.

¿Que esta pasando? Parecía que había ocurrido una batalla gigante. Los muebles estaban destrozados y esparcidos por todas partes. Todo el interior de la Iglesia fue quemado, como si una explosión gigante hubíera ocurrido. Había agujeros en la pared, muy probablemente de lanzas de luz. Evidentemente, los Caídos habían estado luchando contra alguien, y la única otra persona aquí era Kagayaki-san, que no se veía peor por el desgaste.

Finalmente, el chico de cabello negro con blanco notó su presencia, y sus ojos se encontraron. Observó las cejas de Kagayaki-san llegar a la parte superior de su línea del cabello.

Kagayaki-san levantó ambas manos de manera apaciguadora.--Puedo explicarlo.--

Junto a él, Kiba cruzó las manos delante de su pecho. --Explique entonces, señor estudiante transferido--.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

\--En realidad... no puedo--.

\--Eso pense...--Kiba suspiró, y sacando su teléfono comenzó a marcar,--Voy a llamar a Buchou. Algo me dice que no va a estar contenta con esto--.

 **Fin del Capitulo** **2**


	4. Lo que ocurrío aquella noche

**Capitulo 3:** **Lo que ocurrío esa noche**

=Club de investigacion de lo oculto=

Ella tendría que castigar a Issei. Su nuevo peón era demasiado temerario. ¿Dirigirse al cuartel del enemigo para salvar a una chica que solo había conocido por un día? Totalmente irresponsable. Ella le había dicho claramente que no hiciera nada precipitado. Afortunadamente, Kiba y Koneko estaban con él, aunque su participación en realidad podría empeorar las cosas.

Por un lado, la presencia de demonios más experimentados ayudaría a mantener a Issei a salvo. Por otro lado, si los Caídos quisieran, podrían manipular la situación utilizando el grupo Gremory para provocar una disputa entre los Caídos y los Demonios. Cualquiera de los resultados no fue un buen augurio para ella.

\--'Buchou... Koneko, Issei y yo fuimos a la Iglesia a sus espaldas para salvar a Asia. Debería venir rápido. Hay... algo que creemos que debería ver'--.

Por lo que parece, no se habían encontrado con problemas, lo cual era sorprendente en sí mismo. Ella sospechaba que era una trampa para atraer a Issei, pero Kiba había sonado más confundido que asustado. No importa, ella lo averiguaría pronto, y Akeno ya estaba en camino.

=Iglesia abandonada=

Vio como Issei se arrodilló lentamente junto a la monja muerta, agarrando sus manos sin vida entre las suyas.

\--Ella está muerta...-- murmuró. El suelo se oscureció donde las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y contuvo el llanto. --No fui lo suficientemente rápido... aunque prometí que la ayudaría--. Sus compañeros, una pequeña niña de pelo blanco y un apuesto adolescente con cabello rubio, apoyaron sus manos en sus hombros, pero Issei continuó, con la voz quebrada. --¡No es justo! ¡Era tan amable, tan inocente! ¡No se merecía esto! ¡¿Por qué ?! ¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre le pasan a las personas buenas?--

No tenía palabras para Issei, y retrocedió para darle algo de espacio al chico. Issei tenía el corazón roto. Los otros dos lo miraron y le hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento, que respondió con amabilidad.

El rubio se alejó de Issei para hablar con él. --Kagayaki-san, ¿correcto? Soy Yuuto Kiba, de la clase al lado de la tuya--.

El asintió. Todos llevaban el uniforme de Kuoh.

Kiba hizo un gesto hacia los alrededores, prestando especial atención a los cuatro inconscientes Caídos en el suelo--¿Tú hiciste esto?--

Hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo responder.--No--, dijo finalmente,--alguien más lo hizo. La monja ya estaba muerta cuando llegué--.

\--Ya veo--él asintió con la cabeza,--¿sabes quién lo hizo entonces?--

\--Un ser de alas negras con rojo. Sin embargo, no estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo--. Técnicamente, él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Kiba lo miró sorprendido. --Un ser de alas negras con rojo?.Es raro, los unicos seres que conozco con esa descripcion son los demonios, pero ellos no tienen tonalidades rojas.-- Al rascarse la barbilla, Kiba asintió.

Para entonces, Issei había dejado de llorar. La mirada de tristeza se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la ira. --Kiba-san, ellos hicieron esto, ¿no?--Señaló a los caídos.--Ellos son los que merecen morir. Necesitamos vengar a Asia--.

Kiba parecía inseguro lanzando miradas a la chica pequeña, que estaba tratando de parecer lo más neutral posible.

Yaiba sintió la necesidad de intervenir.--Issei. Ellos ya han sido juzgados. Si les haces daño, el culpable aquí será tú--.

La ira brilló en los ojos del chico.--¿De qué estás hablando, Kagayaki-san? Asia está muerta. ¡La mataron a sangre fría! Era una chica dulce que solo quería ayudar a los demás. ¡Merecen algo peor que la muerte! Si los dejamos en paz, podrían hacerlo. ¡Dañar a más gente en el futuro!-- Sus puños estaban apretados, sus brazos temblaban y su respiración era inestable. La muerte de la chica había cobrado un alto precio en la fuerza mental del chico.

\--Issei,-- dijo gentilmente. --Míralos.--

A regañadientes, Issei se volvió para mirar sus formas propensas. Definitivamente no estaban descansando bien. Aunque estaban inconscientes, su respiración era demasiado rápida y las gotas de sudor se juntaban en sus frentes. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de moretones y cortes, y sus bocas a veces murmuraban algo con miedo. Parecía que estaban teniendo de pesadillas.--No pueden lastimar a nadie en este momento. Matar a alguien que está indefenso, te haría tan culpable como ellos--.

\--Pero no es justo--, dijo Issei.--¡No podemos simplemente dejarlos ser! ¡Necesitan ser castigados más que esto!--

\--Tal vez--, dijo pensativo, --pero no es nuestro lugar para juzgar, y no tenemos derecho a decidir su destino--.

Issei no respondió a eso, y siguió mirándolos con furia silenciosa.

\--Eres demasiado maduro--, dijo Kiba desde un lado.--Puedo ver por qué Issei piensa tan bien de ti. Se preocupó cuando desapareciste durante toda una semana--.

Los ojos de Issei se iluminaron, como si recordara algo.--¡Eso es correcto! Kagayaki-san, ¿qué te pasó? ¡Simplemente desapareciste sin decir una palabra! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo!--

\--Me pasó algo malo--dijo.

\--Eh?--

\--Estaba en el parque cuando Raynare te mató. Ella me vio y, aunque intenté escapar a mi casa, me siguió. Luego me mató--. De repente se detuvo.

Espera.

Raynare mató a Issei. Casi lo había olvidado en medio de toda la conmoción. Pero Issei estaba de pie justo delante de él.

Vivo.

Miró a los tres pares de ojos que le parpadeaban profusamente. Tres caras permanecieron congeladas en un estado de confusión mientras intentaban asimilar lo que decía.

\--No entiendo, Kagayaki-san--, dijo finalmente Kiba. --¿Tú... moriste?--

\--Eso es correcto.--

\--¡Pero estás aquí!--Issei exclamó.

\--Sí--

La niña, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, preguntó en un suave susurro:

\--¿Reencarnaste como un demonio?--

Issei tenía una mirada de realización,--¡Oh, Kagayaki-san! ¡No me digas que eres como nosotros ahora!--

Ahora él era el confundido. Ahora que lo mencionaron, ¿cómo seguía Issei respirando delante de él?

\--No entiendo... no reencarné como un demonio, pero ¿es así como estás vivo ahora?--

Issei asintió vigorosamente.--¡Así es! Después de que muriera Rias-senpai, digo Buchou, me revivió usando un ajedrez mágico, ¡pero me convertí en un demonio en el proceso! ¡Ahora soy parte de la nobleza de Buchou!--

¿Nobleza? ¿Ajedrez? ¿Demonio? No entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaba hablando Issei. Pero una cosa sí se destacó a él, que comprendió sus ramificaciones de inmediato.

\--Issei. ¿Eso significa que Rias Gremory también es un demonio?--

\--¡Sí! ¡Ella también es de un clan de demonios super importante!--

\--Y ella tiene la capacidad de revivir humanos muertos en demonios--.

\--¡Sí! ¡Eso es correcto!--

\--¿Así que teóricamente podría revivir a la monja?--

\--¡Sí! Ella...-- Los ojos de Issei se iluminaron, y casi podía oír los engranajes girando en su cabeza cuando sus palabras se asentaron. Por primera vez en la noche, Issei parecía realmente feliz.--...podría. ¡Buchou podría! ¡Kiba! ¿Por qué no pensamos en eso? Buchou es realmente buena, ¿verdad? Revivirá Asia, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ella también tiene una Sacred Gear como yo. Así que definitivamente no hay ¡problema!--

Recordó lo que dijo Raynare. "Nació con algo que no debería tener. Lo mismo con la monja..." ¿Era esta cosa del Sacred Gear de lo que estaban hablando?

Kiba se quedó allí, sumido en sus pensamientos.--Sí... eso es definitivamente una posibilidad. En este momento, nuestras capacidades están demasiado centradas en la ofensiva. No tenemos ningún tipo de miembro de apoyo. Su Sacred Gear basado en curación definitivamente sería útil. También tenemos una vacante en la posición de Alfil. Sí, sería también estratégicamente sabio incorporarla a nuestro Grupo--.

Issei se mostró irritada,--¡No estamos en un juego, Kiba! ¡Apoyo, ofensa, a quién le importa? ¡Asia no es una pieza de ajedrez cuyo valor está en su habilidad!--

\--Issei...--dijo Kiba solemnemente,--... En caso de que no lo hayas notado, todos somos piezas de ajedrez. Al final, la Nobleza de un demonio de clase alta participará en Rating Games. No somos diferentes. Si ella fuera parte de la Nobleza de Buchou, ella también tendría que hacer su parte--.

No le gustó lo que dijo Kiba. Pensar en sus vidas como meras herramientas o armas de Gremory, ¿era este el precio por una segunda vida?

Issei la miró abatido.--Pero ella es tan gentil... ¿no podemos dejarla sin participar en los Rating Games--

Las facciones del rubio se suavizaron.--Si es un consuelo, su papel principal sería curarnos. Creo que eso es algo que no le importaría.--

Issei parecía aliviado. Quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica corta que tiraba de su manga.--Koneko-chan, ¿qué es?--

Ella lo señaló.--Todavía no ha explicado cómo regresó de entre los muertos.--

Los tres lo miraron expectantes.

\--Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad. No conozco otras formas de resurrección que no sean las Evil Piece--admitió Kiba tímidamente.--Pero si deseas mantener tus habilidades para ti mismo, no es nuestro lugar forzarte a responder.--

\--Gracias--dijo.

\--Espera--dijo Issei, como si tuviera una revelación. --¿Habilidades? Kagayaki-san, ¿quieres decir que también eres parte del mundo sobrenatural?--

Miró la cara emocionada de Issei, y la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Kiba y completamente neutral de Koneko.

Rascándose la cabeza, suspiró.--Supongo que ahora lo soy.--

Issei parecía un niño en Navidad. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y los cuatro se giraron para mirar a los recién llegados.

\--Buchou!--Issei gritó.

Allí estaba Rias Gremory, resoplando y resoplando, con una mano aún extendida al empujar las puertas para abrirlas. Sus ojos estaban alerta, recorriendo todo el lugar antes de concentrarse en los cuatro, pero centrándose en Issei en particular.

Ella no se veía muy feliz. De hecho, ella parecía furiosa. Junto a él, escuchó a Issei tragar.

Detrás de Rias estaba Himejima Akeno, el epítome de la elegancia. Ella se enderezó, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, y sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

\--Ara Ara--dijo, mirando a los cuatro Caídos en el suelo--parece que nos hemos perdido toda la fiesta aquí.--

=Flashback=

 ** _Un rápido golpe en el estómago hizo que Dohnaseek se doblara._**

 ** _Una patada al pecho más tarde y Mittelt voló como un trapo, golpeando las paredes con tal fuerza que dejó un cráter._**

 ** _Saltó al aire con Kalawarner, con lanzas de luz desenvainadas y apuntando a la entidad alada que había causado tantos estragos en muy poco tiempo._**

 ** _Como uno solo, lanzaron sus lanzas y toda esperanza se destruyó cuando se rompieron inofensivamente contra su piel._**

 ** _Él rió, y su grave voz sonó siniestra y burlona._**

 ** _\--Es inútil. Nada de lo que hagas me dañara. Ven al suelo, te dolerá mucho menos si te arrodillas delante de mí.--_**

 ** _Compartieron una mirada y asintieron. A pesar de que sabían que el ganador ya estaba decidido, no caerían sin pelear. Su orgullo no los dejaría._**

 ** _\--¿No? Muy bien entonces. No digas que no te lo advertí.--_**

 ** _Levantó el brazo de tal manera que su palma los enfrentara. Entonces comenzó a llenarse de tinieblas. El resto de la sala se oscureció a medida que la energía continuaba vertiéndose en un vórtice, haciendo que el objeto redondo creciera desde el tamaño de una pelota de golf hasta que alcanzara el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. El poder que irradiaba era increíble._**

 ** _\--¿Que es eso?--Kalawarner se maravilló de asombro._**

 ** _\--Este es el poder de la Oscuridad.-- Al ver la expresión de asombro en sus rostros, se rió._**

 ** _Raynare lo sabía. Este no era un ser ordinario, ni siquiera era un demonio. Retrocedió más alto en el aire, hasta que su espalda fue presionada contra el techo. Quería advertir a Kalawarner que se retirara, pero era demasiado tarde._**

 ** _Como una bala, la esfera salió disparado de la mano del chico. El tiempo se ralentizó cuando lo vio detenerse entre ellos y de repente comenzó a expandirse a velocidades increíbles._**

 ** _Instintivamente, ella envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella protectoramente._**

 ** _Calor. Dolor. Ardiente. A pesar de que estaba atrapada dentro de sus propias alas, el aire del interior se calentaba y su garganta se sentía seca y sus ojos se secaron. Entonces el dolor golpeó. Tan fuertes como eran, las alas de un ángel no eran indestructibles. La agonía se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir las olas de calor golpeando contra sus alas, cada asalto quemando una capa de plumas. Estaba segura de que, de no ser por la resistencia mágica y física de sus alas, habría sido quemada hasta quedar crujiente. Gritó de dolor cuando sintió las llamas extendiéndose por sus apéndices con plumas. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que sus alas estarían incapacitadas por algún tiempo._**

 ** _El dolor era insoportable, y ella esperaba que se desmayara rápidamente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto. Era como tener la propia piel siendo arrancada de su cuerpo. Finalmente, el calor se calmó y la concentración que la mantuvo en el cielo se disparó. Sus alas se retiraron a su cuerpo, pero ella vio el daño que se había hecho. Casi la habían desnudado. Sus alas seguían siendo negras, pero en lugar de la apariencia brillante de las plumas, estaba quemada y había manchas de blanco y rojo donde las alas habían sido quemadas hasta el hueso._**

 ** _Ella cayó al suelo, el dolor le disparó por la espalda donde aterrizó. Su cuerpo realzado estaba adormecido por la agonía. Lentamente, se puso de rodillas y presionó sus palmas contra el suelo para sostenerse. Ella no podía controlarse a sí misma. El olor a carne quemada, el dolor y la visión de Kalawarner inmóvil en el suelo a través de ella. Sus alas se encontraban en un estado igualmente lamentable, pero sus reservas mágicas deben haberse agotado, ya que se estaban replegando en su cuerpo al ritmo de un caracol. La bilis subió por su garganta y lo dejó todo en el piso frente a ella, y por unos momentos el único sonido en la Iglesia fue de sus arcadas._**

 ** _\--Te lo advertí.-- dijo el chico cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella --que iba a doler.--_**

 ** _En su prisa por huir, se olvidó del estado de debilidad de su cuerpo y, en cambio, cayó de bruces y tuvo que apoyarse en los brazos detrás de la espalda para mantenerla erguida._**

 ** _\--¿Quién eres tú?-- Preguntó con voz temblorosa: --¡si voy a morir esta noche, debo saber tu nombre!--_**

 ** _El chico se detuvo en sus pistas.--No morirás esta noche, Raynare. Te doy mi palabra al respecto. Aunque quisiera hacerlo por dañar este cuerpo, no esta en mi lugar hacerlo, yo solo les demostré que no se deben meter con este chico, de él depende si viven o mueren._**

 ** _Internamente, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._**

 ** _\--Pero eso no significa que no serás juzgada.--_**

 ** _\--Espera, para-- gritó Raynare.--¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? ¿Qué derecho tienes? ¡No sabes lo que es deshonrarte del cielo! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir con nada más que falsas esperanzas! No lo sabes ¡No sabes lo que es ser escupido por el resto del mundo y vivir sin rumbo y sin propósito! Se sientan en lo alto de su trono dorado en el Cielo, cómodos e indiferentes a la difícil situación de quienes están a sus pies. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, porque no sabes NADA sobre ser un Caído! --_**

 ** _Las palabras habían explotado de su boca. Sus exclamacioned la habían dejado respirando pesadamente, y su pecho se levantó repentinamente de un peso invisible. El miedo comenzó a llenar sus venas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de gritarle. Levantó la vista y, para su sorpresa, el chico no explotó de furia. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando un brazo en su rodilla._**

 ** _\--Mocosa--se sorprendió de su tono suave.--Sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ser un caído-- Una mano cálida ahuecó su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que goteaban sin su permiso._**

 ** _\--Sé lo que es buscar sin cesar un camino hacia la redención, solo para ser derribado en cada avenida._**

 ** _Sé lo que es tener amargura, odio e ira apoderándose de tu corazón_**. **_Y sé lo que es hundirse aún más en el oscuro abismo y renunciar a cualquier esperanza de volver a la luz.--Su respiración se detuvo, atrapada en su garganta por lo que vio._**

 ** _Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y ella levantó un dedo tembloroso hacia las alas del ser._**

 ** _\--Tu ala...--murmuró ella. --Sus…--_**

 ** _\--Eso es correcto.--La entidad tenía razón._**

 ** _\--…¿Que eres?--_**

 ** _\--Soy alguien que apareció en la historia de la humanidad, el verdadero Rey de la Noche_**

 ** _Ella sacudió su cabeza. Y algo hizo clic._**

 ** _\--Eres ...--_**

 ** _Él sonrió.--Eso es correcto.--_**

 ** _El ser dio unos pasos hacia atrás, de pie derecho antes de inclinarse. Cuando habló, una aura de fuego comenzó a rodearle, bañando a la iglesia en un mar de llamas._**

 ** _Soy Vlad Dracula Tepes_**

 ** _Imposible. Todo lo que acaba de reclamar y hacer es imposible. Dracula estaba muerto, muerto en la Guerra en el Castillo del Demonio._** **_Estaba tan atrapada con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que venía hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Solo podía jadear de terror cuando una mano, con sus dedos curvados, se hundió en su pecho. Su cuerpo se congeló, negándose a obedecer sus órdenes para que eludiera. Se dio cuenta de que no había dolor, ni sangre, solo una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que lo que él estaba haciendo era más espiritual que físico._**

 ** _\--¿Qué estás haciendo?-- Ella preguntó suavemente._**

 ** _\--Administrando tu juicio-- respondió él._**

 ** _De repente se detuvo y arqueó las cejas. Lentamente él sacó su mano de su pecho. Esta vez, sin embargo, había algo en ella._**

 ** _\--¿Que es esto?--_**

 ** _Ella inhaló profundamente cuando lo vio._**

 ** _\--El Sacred Gear de la monja, Twilight Healing. Lo extraje de ella y lo coloqué en mí.--_**

 ** _Él frunció el ceño, mirando el par de anillos de plata en sus palmas. Como si notara su atención, las gemas incrustadas en ellos comienzan a brillar y brillan ligeramente_**

 ** _.--¿Y qué esperabas lograr con un acto tan deplorable?--_**

 ** _Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras._**

 ** _\--Yo... quería volverme más fuerte. Estaba enferma y cansada de estar siempre en el fondo. Quería mostrarle al mundo que los Caídos podían hacer algo que otros no podían.--_**

 ** _\--Tienes mucha suerte de que yo encontrara esto. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tu castigo se habría convertido en permanente, en lugar de temporal--dijo._**

 ** _Ella ladeó la cabeza en confusión._**

 ** _\--…No entiendo._**

 ** _\--Los Sacred Gear se unen a las almas humanas, o al menos los aspectos humanos del alma. No hay nada humano en tu alma. Si hubieras mantenido esto en tu cuerpo de forma permanente, tu alma habría mutado, desechando sus aspectos de Ángel y transformándose en un humano. En otras palabras, habrías perdido todos tus rasgos de Ángel y te habrías convertido en un humano común.--_**

 ** _Ella se sorprendió en silencio. Agachó la cabeza, su mano agarró la tierra y los dientes apretados en su boca. Así que ella había fallado de nuevo. Ella solo quería mostrarle al mundo que era algo y alguien, no una Caidio al azar que no merecía su atención. Toda esa planificación y esfuerzo para adquirir el dispositivo, y sin embargo, ella había fallado de nuevo. Era tan patética que se odiaba a sí misma._**

 ** _\--Ya no importa. Me rindo.--dijo ella._**

 ** _\--Bien, parece ser que ya reconiciste tu lugar--_**

 ** _Ella no sabía qué hacer sino reír._** ** _El chico la miró fijamente._**

 ** _\--Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría tratando de recuperar mis poderes.--_**

 ** _\--Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con recuperar?--_**

 ** _\--Te lo dije, ¿no es así?--_**

 ** _\--Para. No me digas...--_**

 ** _Desesperadamente, ella trató de proyectar una lanza de luz. No pasó nada. Intentó llamar sus alas, tan dañadas como estaban. No pasó nada. Ella se sumergió profundamente en su alma, tratando de atraer incluso una sola gota de poder mágico._** ** _No pasó nada._**

 ** _\--Así es, Raynare--dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la monja muerta._**

 ** _Deslizando los anillos en sus dedos fríos, vio como desaparecían, desapareciendo de nuevo en el recipiente vacío._**

 ** _\--He juzgado que mereces una segunda oportunidad, pero hay un precio que pagar.--_**

 ** _\--No, para. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No es justo!--_**

 ** _\--Puedo y lo he hecho. Ten la seguridad de que tus compañeros compartirán el mismo destino que tu.--_**

=Fin del Flashback=

Los ojo de Raynare se abrierón de golpe e inmediatamente se incorporó en su cama. Por unos momentos, mientras trataba de calmarse, todo lo que podía escuchar era su corazón palpitante y su respiración pesada.

Solo un sueño, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras se calmaba, comenzó a registrar otras cosas. El suave zumbido del aire acondicionado. El fuerte olor a antiséptico. Y la extraña cortina que rodeaba su cama.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la iglesia. Ella miró hacia abajo. Se había ido su atuendo habitual, en lugar de eso estaba vestida con el uniforme de Kuoh.

No. No podría ser. Dudosa, ella levantó el brazo. Bombeando energía mágica en ella trató de crear cualquier cosa. Una lanza, una esfera, incluso una chispa. Sintió que su frustración crecía ante su fracaso. Fue imposible. Los eventos en la iglesia tenían que ser un sueño. Tenían que ser...

Su brazo cayó flojamente a su lado. Tenían que ser...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¿Qué era ella ahora? Ella no tenía sus alas. Ella no tenía su magia. Ya no podía llamarse a sí misma un ángel. Pero no había manera de que ella se hundiera tan bajo para llamarse humana.

Su corazón se hundió, y solo comenzó a enojarse más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a ella? Ella solo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, haciendo lo que le pedían que hiciera, tratando de ganar el reconocimiento de aquellos mejores que ella. ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ?

Ella gritó.

Una mata de pelo rojo asomó la cabeza.

\--¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Los otros todavía están descansando!-- La cara susurró, un dedo en sus labios.

Su boca se cerró de golpe.

Por un momento, los ojos verdes se clavaron en los violetas.

\--¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-- Escupió Raynare.

Rias Gremory parecía desconcertada.

\--Bueno, esta es mi escuela, y esa es mi cama de enfermería en la que estás acostada, así que creo que puedo venir aquí. Un agradecimiento también sería bueno, por darte un lugar tan cómodo para recuperarte. Quería matarte sabes. Puedes agradecer a Kagayaki-san por defenderte--

Raynare guardó silencio. En el pasado, su ira se habría quebrado ante la flagrante falta de respeto. Sin embargo, con sus poderes desaparecidos, ella fue todo ladridos y ningún mordisco, y eso la dejó callada.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la heredera de Gremory le dijo que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta rápida. Caídos, después de todo, eran un grupo orgulloso.

Un momento de incomodidad más tarde, ella preguntó

\--¿Quién es Kagayaki?--

\--Eh?--Rias ladeó la cabeza confundida.--¿De qué estás hablando? Estaba en la Iglesia contigo. ¿El chico con el largo cabello negro con un mechon blanco? Ahora está en casa descansando, pero...--

\--Detente--cortó Raynare, sin querer oír más de la entidad que la había dejado en tan lamentable estado.

La experiencia con él, aunque breve, había sido traumática. Así que ahora ella sabía su nombre, pero eso no ayudó a su situación. Incluso ahora, ella tenía problemas para creerse sus recuerdos. Sus poderes perdidos podrían ser considerados evidencia, pero no lo suficientemente. Podría haber sido una alucinación bajo el estrés, o podría haber alterado sus recuerdos. Cualquiera de los dos escenarios parecía más posible que el renacimiento del propio Dracula.

\--…¿Estás bien?. Te vez pálida--preguntó Rias, realmente preocupada.-- Escuché que un Ser de alas negras bajó y ustedes lucharón contra él. Kiba dijo que todos estaban gravemente heridos y que Kagayaki-san estaba ileso. Puedo entender si estás molesta o estresada. Solo para que sepas, tus tres amigos siguen vivos y descansando en las otras camas.--Ella comenzó a gesticular más allá de las cortinas.

Raynare se burlaba internamente. Claramente los demonios no tenían idea de lo que pasó, y ella no iba a iluminarlos. Los dejaría seguir interactuando con el chico Kagayaki y un día les estallaría la cara.

Rias finalmente se metió a través de la cortina y se acomodó a un lado de su cama. Mirándola directamente, le preguntó seriamente.

\--¿Puedo preguntarte por qué hiciste lo que hiciste? ¿Con Issei y Asia?--

Raynare la miró con curiosidad, y las mejillas de Rias se pusieron un poco rojas.

\--¡No es que quisiera preguntarte esto! Pero es solo que Kagayaki-san me dijo que debería intentar escuchar las cosas desde tu perspectiva antes de dejar que mis emociones me dominen...--

Una vez más, Kagayaki. Aun así, pensó en la pregunta. En pocas palabras, Kokabiel le había pedido que lo hiciera, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo también.

Bien, ella le agradeceria con una respuesta. La demonio le había perdonado la vida. Responder a algunas preguntas le pareció un intercambio bastante justo.

\--Maté a Issei porque no quería que lo tuvieras.--

Rias levantó la vista sorprendida por sus palabras contundentes.

\--Había estado observando a los anfitriones de Sacred Gear en Kuoh, ese era mi trabajo. Noté tu interés en él, y sabía lo que estabas planeando. Los Sacred Gears son regalos de Dios mismo. Para verlos en las manos de los demonios, lejos de sus propósitos originales, me enfureció. Así que decidí que no podía dejarlo caer en tus manos, y matarlo era la única opción. Simplemente no esperaba que reaccionaras tan rápido y lo resucitaras--

Vio que los nudillos de Rias se ponían blancos por lo fuerte que los apretaba.

\--Ya veo...-- dijo Rias, su ira apenas contenida--¿y Asia?--

\--Ella no era digna de Twilight Healing. Bendecida por el mismo Dios, la blasfema tuvo la audacia de curar a un demonio. Para usar el don de Dios para curar a los que se le opusieron, ¡estaba furiosa! Sentí que la Sacred Gear hubiese estadó mejor en las manos de alguien más, así que la maté para tomarla para mí--

Rias entrecerró los ojos

\--pero el Sacred Gear todavía está con ella en este momento.--

Raynare parpadeó sorprendida.

\--¿La resucitaste también? Típico. El Ser me la quitó y la colocó de nuevo en ella.--

Después de reflexionar por un momento, Rias miró hacia arriba.

\--Eso es magia muy avanzada... ¿Supongo que no estás dispuesto a decirme quién era ese Ser?--

No, ella no estaba dispuesta.

\--Mis disculpas, pero no lo reconocí--Ella sonrió dulcemente, pero Rias no se lo creyó, si, su ceño fruncido era una indicación.

\--Es irónico, ¿no crees? Los mataste a ambos porque no querías que cayeran en manos de demonios y porque los encontraste indignos. Sin embargo, aquí están, tanto vivos como en mi Nobleza. De hecho, que el Cielo mismo haya decretado que Asia fuera más digna que tú para Twilight Healing. Son tus actos los que hicieron realidad tus peores temores, espero que te des cuenta.--

\--Simplemente hice lo que sentí que se necesitaba hacer.--

\--Pero no fue necesario. Mentiría si no dijiera que en verdad los quería en mi Nobleza. Sin embargo, les habría dicho por adelantado que 'no' siempre es una opción, y no lo haría. presionarlos para que se unan en lo más mínimo. No creo en quitarle a la gente la capacidad de elegir su propio destino--ante esto, la pelirroja sonaba particularmente amarga-- pero parece que la persona que robó su capacidad para decidir por sí misma eres tu, caído.--

Raynare se quedó sin habla.

Rias se levantó y se enderezó el uniforme, y comenzó a alejarse.

\--Bueno, eso es todo de lo que quería hablar, y me sorprende lo cooperativa que fuiste. Gracias por eso, supongo. Te sugiero que te quedes aquí y esperes, alguien vendrá a buscarte pronto.--

Ella apretó los dientes. Podía decir que Rias la estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si fuera un adulto un niño.

\--Por cierto.--agregó Rias--incluso yo puedo sentir la evidente falta de energía mágica proveniente de ustedes cuatro, así que si alguno de ustedes decide escapar, puedo prometerles que no llegará muy lejos.--

Con eso, oyó que la puerta se cerraba y el silencio quedó en la habitación.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería simplemente liberar toda la rabia contenida y la rabia que se acumulaba en ella. Pero hacer todo eso no resolvería nada. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarla en este momento, y según Rias, él estaba descansando en su casa.

=De camino al club de ocultismo=

Azazel luchó para mantener su ritmo con el de Satan Lucifer. El pelirrojo con toda su armadura ceremonial y sus túnicas se movía muy aprisa, y para Azazel, le era un poco dificil seguirle el paso.

No es que le importara. Así como estaba seguro de que Lucifer estaba preocupado por su hermana menor, todo lo que podía pensar era en sus subordinados.

Su misión había sido simple. Raynare y su equipo debían simplemente observar a los usuarios de Sacred Gear en Kuoh, y no interferir a menos que hubiera vidas en juego. Como los usuarios de Sacred Gear en todo el mundo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, encontró prudente proteger a aquellos que fueron detectados temprano como anfitriones.

Entonces, ¿qué había pasado para que ellos fueran directamente contra sus órdenes? Tenía una sospecha furtiva en el fondo de su mente, pero hasta que lo escuchó directamente de los cuatro, eso fue todo lo que fue, una sospecha.

Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería, donde Rias Gremory estaba esperando. Claramente, Sirzechs había memorizado todo el diseño de la escuela, Dios sabía por qué. Podía decir que era la hermana de Sirzech por la forma en que el Satanás estalló en una carrera de velocidad. El pelo del mismo color también ayudó. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a los dos.

\--¡Onii-sama! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan rápido? ¡Solo te envié el mensaje esta mañana!--

\--¡Exactamente Rias! ¿Qué estabas pensando?--

Sirzechs exclamó en la voz reservada solo para su hermana. Apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Rias, la sacudió antes de abrazarla con fuerza, su rostro era una mezcla cómica de pánico y alivio.

\--¡Solo me enviaste el mensaje esta mañana cuando ocurrió anoche! ¿Cómo pudiste esperar doce horas antes de informarme de algo tan serio? ¿Qué pasaría si algo sucediera entre ese momento y ahora?--

Sacudiéndose del abrazo de su hermano, Rias lo empujó.

\--¡Relájate Onii-sama! Todo resultó estar bien, y todo está bajo control--

\--Es así--cuestionó Sirzechs. --¿Alguien murió?--

\--Sí...--tartamudeó Rias, --pero Asia está viva ahora, ¡así que está bien!--

Sirzechs no parecía convencido.

\--¿Estabas al tanto de los eventos que estaban ocurriendo y actuaste en consecuencia para solucionar el problema?--

\--No... solo lo descubrí después de que todo hubiera terminado, pero mi Nobleza lo manejó, así que eso cuenta ¿verdad?--

\--¿Tomó medidas para garantizar que esa situación no se produjera en el futuro?--

\--Er... ¿algo así?--

Sirzechs cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra su codo.

\--Explica--

\--Bueno, realmente no lo he confirmado, pero creo que los Caídos teníen sus poderes sellados; no puedo detectar ninguna forma de poder mágico de ellos. Según Kagayaki-san, un Ser descendió y les hizo esto.--

\--Detente.--Esta fue la primera vez que Azazel habló con la joven Gremory. --¿Qué quieres decir con sellado? ¿Y qué Ser?--

Rias se mordió los labios.

\--Realmente no puedo decirte mucho. Sólo sé lo que mi Nobleza me dijo. El resto, tendrás que preguntárselo a los Caídos, aunque no parecen estar mentalmente sanos en este momento. O...-- dijo ella. una idea de último momento--puedes intentar preguntarle a Kagayaki-san.--

\--¿Quién es este Kagayaki-san?--El preguntó

\--Es el compañero de clase de Issei. Issei dijo que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que se cruzó antes con los Caídos. Estaba tratando de encontrarlos y estaba en la escena cuando apareció ese Ser--

\--Ya entiendo, gracias.--Él guardó esa información para más tarde.

Él necesitaría cada fragmento de información que pudiera encontrar.

Sirzech dió un suspiro

\--Solo falta que los angeles esten involucrados, de ser asi tambien hubiese invitado a Michael--

Azazel se echó a reír.

\--Sería divertido, ¿no? La primera vez en siglos, los líderes de las tres Facciones se reunieran en persona en una escuela secundaria de todos los lugares.--

\--Sí--asintió Sirzechs, y al ver la desconcertada mirada de su hermana, parecía preocupado.--Rias, ¿algo está mal?--

Levantó un dedo tembloroso y lo apuntó a Azazel, y con voz aguda, balbuceó.

\--¿Las tres facciones? ¿Quieres decir que este hombre es...?--

Azazel acarició su perilla y tomó una pose.

\--Mis disculpas, joven Gremory, por no presentarme antes. Me llamo Azazel, el Gobernador General de los Angeles Caidos. Encantado de conocerla. ¿Podría dirigirme a mis cuatro hijos problemáticos, por favor?--

Rias le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de incertidumbre. Al ver su asentimiento, ella tragó saliva y procedió a abrir la puerta detrás de ella.

\--Sí... claro, Azazel-san...--

 **Fin del Capitulo 3**

 **Nuevo capítulo! no muy largo y emocionante, pero tenía que hacerse, supongo. De todos modos sorpresa! El conde favorito de todos ha vuelto. De todos modos, déjenme o envíenme sus pensamientos, ¡y por favor ayuden a señalar cualquier error que haya cometido por favor!** **Sin más que, decir nos vemos ;)**


	5. Conclusiones

**Capitulo 4** **: Conclusiones**

=En un salon de la academia Kuoh=

Azazel pudo haber encontrado la situación divertida si las circunstancias fueran diferentes. La gente había muerto. Y tambien vueltó a la vida, pero eso no era el punto. Su anfitriona le había prestado gentilmente un aula vacía para sus propósitos, y ahora él se sentó a través de sus cuatro caídos. Supuso que el entorno era apropiado, ya que se comportaban de manera similar a los niños culpables que se enfrentaban a un maestro. Ellos desviaron su mirada, se movieron en sus asientos y constantemente se frotaban las manos. Supuso que era una buena señal, porque al menos sabían que estaban equivocados.

\--Entonces--dijo rompiendo el silencio e inmediatamente llamando la atención de los cuatro, --dime qué pasó.--

Se miraron, inseguros.

\--Sirzechs me ha contado la esencia de las cosas, pero prefiero escucharlo de sus propias bocas.--Trató de convencerlos para que se relajaran--pueden confiar en mí, saben que los veo como a mis propios hijos. Prometo que no me enojaré.--

Fue triste, pero era cierto. Después de que cayeron, muchos ángeles se volvieron inútiles, descontentos y descontrolados. Por eso creó el Grigori, para crear un sentido de organización e identidad para los Caídos. Los acogió, renovando su sentido de identidad y pertenencia. Disfrutaba compararse con un padre adoptivo de todos los Caídos.

Luego vino la Gran Guerra. El cielo tenía a Dios y los demonios tenían sus cuatro satanes. Los Caídos no debían tener una oportunidad cuando su líder era simplemente un Serafín Caído. Pero se habían mantenido firmes, desafiantes. Donde los ángeles usaban sus números y los demonios habían usado su poder de fuego, los caídos habían usado su astucia. No tenían el honor de un Ángel, ni el orgullo de un demonio, y Azazel había recurrido a todos los trucos sucios dentro y fuera del libro para llevarlos a la victoria. No le gustaba, pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar su supervivencia.

Eso solo elevó la vista de los Caidos sobre él, y sus sentimientos hacia él solo lo elevaron a un pedestal más alto. No le daba vergüenza decir que muchos de los Caídos lo veían como una figura paterna, alguien a quien mirar cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Para algunos, él era Dios. Y estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Había transformado una raza caótica y a la deriva en algo que coincidía con el cielo y el inframundo. Y por eso sabía que Raynare y el resto eventualmente se lo dirían, simplemente porque no tenían a nadie más que contar.

Raynare respiró hondo.

\--Hace unas semanas, Kokabiel vino a nosotros. Nos dijo que nuestras ordenes habían cambiado y que teníamos que eliminar a todos los usuarios de Sacred Gear en la ciudad.--

Azazel resistió el impulso de gruñir, no había dado tal instrucción.

Kokabiel. Siempre había sido un lobo solitario, pero su insolencia había empeorado en los últimos años. Detuvo las comunicaciones y desapareció en Dios sabe dónde. Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante, los veinte mil Caídos bajo su mando también se habrían desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Tenía la mitad de la intención de excomulgarlo del Grigori allí mismo, pero le quitó la mano por pura buena voluntad.

\--Azazel-sama?--Raynare preguntó tímidamente.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, y eso había asustado a sus subordinados en silencio. Él puso una sonrisa falsa y le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

\--No fue nada, solo recordé un mal recuerdo. Por favor, continúa.--

Y ella lo hizo. Ella le contó todo. El asesinato de Hyoudou Issei y su compañero de clase, el subsiguiente resurgimiento de Issei e incluso cómo extrajo el Sacred Gear de Asia.

\--¿La máquina funcionó? --Preguntó, sorprendido.

El extractor de Sacred Gear faltante había sido empujado al fondo de su mente con toda la reciente conmoción, pero las noticias de que funcionaba de alguna manera lo complacían.

\--Sí--dijo Raynare--aunque mata al usuario en el proceso.--

Ni siquiera estaba desconcertada por sus palabras, como si estuviera dando un informe clínico.

Él frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo del problema con la larga vida útil de los seres sobrenaturales. Les hizo devaluar la vida. Para ellos, el tiempo y la vida no eran lujos como lo eran para los humanos. Fuera de la guerra, la muerte era rara y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, apreciaban vivir cada vez menos. Él también, una vez había caído en tal complacencia, y le había costado a la muerte de Dios sacarlo de su estupor. No se permitiría cometer semejante pecado de nuevo.

\--Bueno, entonces, no tiene sentido entonces...-suspiró. --Es inútil si el portador muere después.--

Parecían sorprendidos.

\--¿Azazel-sama? No lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu intención quitar los Sacred Gears? Una vida humana es un pequeño precio que pagar, ¿no es así?-- Kalawarner expresó su confusión.

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible por ser paciente con ellos. Es posible que hayan tenido siglos de antigüedad, pero fue uno de los primeros Ángeles en nacer.

\--No. La intención nunca fue adquirir los Sacred Gear.--

Antes de que pudieran responder, los hizo callar con una palma extendida.

\--La idea era separar Sacred Gears de los anfitriones que no estaban dispuestos a usarlos.--

\--¿dispuestos?--Raynare jadeó.--¡Pero un Sacred Gear es equivalente a la bendición de Dios! ¿Por qué alguien no estaría dispuesto?.--

\--Lo creas o no, no todos los humanos buscan poder. Algunos solo quieren vivir normalmente y, lo que es más importante, mueren normalmente. Para ellos, un Sacred Gear es una maldición. Los carga con compromisos y conocimientos que preferirían vivir sin ellos. Se ven obligados a enfrentar amenazas que de otro modo los habrían dejado en paz, y el manto de defender a la Humanidad se ve obligado a apoyarse en sus hombros. Por eso quise crear un dispositivo así. Quería una forma de "transferir" los Sacred Gear entre los humanos , retirándolos de aquellos que no estaban dispuestos o no eran aptos, y en lugar de darlos a los que son dignos.--

Hubo un momento de calma cuando los Caídos trataron de comprender sus palabras.

\--La monja--admitió Mittelt finalmente.--Creo que ella era digna. Era amable, casi en su defecto, y pocos otros humanos merecían a Twilight Healing como ella.--

Azazel asintió en acuerdo.

\--De los informes que he visto, tal vez.--Pero luego se encogió de hombros--pero ya no importa, ¿verdad? Incluso si ella se reencarnó en un demonio, el Sacred Gear ya no está vinculado a ella ahora que lo has eliminado. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está?--

Los otros tres caídos miraron a Raynare acusadoramente. El color desapareció de su rostro ante las implicaciones de tal reacción.

\--Raynare... no podrías tener... Un Ángel no puede manejar un Sacred Gear. Te convertiria…--

\--–Me convertiria en humana. Fui informada de eso.--Raynare terminó por decir.

¿Pero quién la informó? Sirzechs había mencionado que un Ser había descendido y lidiado con los Caídos.

Los cuatro caídos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, como si estuvieran debatiendo en silencio sobre un asunto. Dohnaseek finalmente se separó de la discusión inaudible.

\--Lord Azazel. Hay algo más que no le hemos dicho. Después de que matamos a la monja, el chico regresó.--

\--¿El chico?--Aclaró--Hyoudou.--

\--No, su compañero de clase, Yaiba Kagayaki--

\--¿Qué? Solo escuché que Hyoudou Issei habia reencarnado. ¿Otro demonio lo reencarnó?--

Dohnaseek negó con la cabeza.--No. Todavía es humano.--

\--¡MENTIRA!--Espetó Raynare.

El silencio descendió entre los cinco, y Azazel se dio cuenta de que podría haberse topado con la información más importante en este asunto. Como si solo se diera cuenta de su arrebato, Raynare se tapó la boca con la mano, los ojos muy abiertos. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar un poco incoherente. Aguzó las orejas para captar sus palabras.

\--Ustedes lo vieron, no mientan. Todos lo hicimos. ¿No te atrevas a decirme que ese chico era humano? ¿Después de lo que viste, después de lo que hizo? Ese chico es otra cosa, me lo mostró cuando ustedes fueron noqueados. Lo imposible. Él es...--Como si estuviera despejando su mente, ella negó con la cabeza.--No importa, olvida lo que dije. No es nada.--

Hubo un doloroso silencio entre los Caídos. Las palabras de Raynare les habían recordado su reciente trauma. Él podía decir por la forma en que hicieron una mueca y cómo apretaron los puños. Claramente, algo andaba mal con el chico, y Azazel quería saber qué.

\--Dímelo todo.--

Y lo hicieron. Sin dudarlo. Sabía por la forma en que la ráfaga de palabras explotaba de la boca de Mittelt que habían estado embotellando esto, y el alivio de poder liberarlo era evidente en sus caras.

\--Vino de repente, cuando esperábamos al chico Hyoudou. Pensamos que era un ser humano común, por lo que decidimos matarlo para evitar que se difundiera el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural.--

Dohnaseek continuó por ella mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento por decir tantas cosas tan rápido

\--Pero estábamos jugando con él primero, ¿sabe?-- Estaba más tranquilo que Mittelt, pero con cada palabra, su agitación y nerviosismo aumentaron.

\--Y luego lo golpeé en la pierna con una lanza de luz. Y luego las cosas se pusieron súper raras. El chico comenzó a exudar esta misteriosa energia oscura, y fue como si se convirtiera en una persona totalmente diferente. Nos asustamos y arrojamos lanzas para matarlo inmediatamente. ¿Sabe lo que hizo?--

La respiración de Dohnaseek se volvió irregular, acelerándose con cada ciclo de respiración. Estaba cerca de la hiperventilación y su capacidad para relatar los eventos con tanto detalle era solo el resultado de su experiencia en los Archivos del Cielo. Azazel trató de calmarlo, y él suavemente puso una mano en los hombros del hombre en pánico

\--No--dijo lentamente--pero dime por favor.--

\--Él los atrapó. Con sus propias manos. ¿Quién hace eso?--Estaba histérico, riendo mientras cuestionaba la viabilidad de las acciones del chico.

Pero Azazel estaba más preocupado por lo que escuchaba. La captura de lanzas de luz con las manos desnudas requería una afinidad extremadamente alta con la santidad, y solo los serafines podían clasificarse con ese rasgo. Entonces las siguientes palabras de Dohnaseek lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

\--Entonces seis alas negras salieron de su espalda.--

Un demonio? Podía sentir caer su mandíbula, y Dohnaseek chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a reírse.

\--¡Tan rápido! ¡Al igual que así! Al principio teníamos un estudiante de academia de pelo negro. Luego BOOM, ¡tenemos un Ser de seis alas frente a nosotros!--

Y luego las risas se convirtieron en lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar como un recién nacido

\--¿Sabes lo aterrorizados que nos sentimos? Incluso ahora, todavía puedo recordar el poder que irradiaba. Era como estar de pie junto al Diablo en persona. Lord Azazel, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan insignificante, tan impotente, tan pequeño que cuestionas toda tu existencia?--

Dohnaseek no estaba buscando una respuesta, y Azazel tampoco tenía ganas de dar una. Ver a un Ángel de novecientos años reducido a tal estado era muy incómodo. No sabía cómo consolar al hombre, pero afortunadamente Kalawarner lo hizo por él.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor del hombre, ella esperó a que él se calmara antes de continuar donde lo dejó.

\--Las cosas después de eso fueron borrosas. El Ser derribó rápidamente a Mittelt y Dohnaseek. Raynare y yo huimos al cielo en busca de seguridad. Entonces... no sé cómo describirlo pero... Él creó una esfera oscura en sus manos. La llamo Oscuridad--

Azazel sintió caer su estómago. Tenía una idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero solo porque la había visto y experimentado de primera mano antes. Pero ella tenía que estar equivocada, pero si sabía cómo se llamaba, entonces... Rezó por haberla escuchado mal.

\--Él la lanzó hacia nosotros, y explotó en una bola de fuego gigante. Fue la cosa más caliente que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Usé mis alas para protegerme, pero se derritieron de inmediato. Nunca he estado tan adentro. Mucho dolor. Fue tan grave--admitió abiertamente--que me desmayé de inmediato.--

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Raynare, la única persona capaz de continuar la historia.

\--Yo... no quiero.--Ella dijo. --No puedo. Simplemente... no puedo.--

Azazel se preguntó qué cosas vío para que se sintiera así. Era más que dolor, más que una derrota absoluta. Pocas cosas podrían traumatizar a un ángel en la medida en que el mero pensamiento de él haya hecho que se callaran.

\--Raynare--suplicó, vertiendo toda la sinceridad y la preocupación que pudo en su voz--por favor. Tengo que saberlo.--

Había terror en sus ojos, y al mirarlos, casi podía ver lo que ella experimentaba. En el dolor, la piel quemada y las alas desmoronadas, vio a la Caida, de pelo negro, desplomarse en el suelo. Frente a ella, seis alas negras parecidas a un murcielago se extendían desde detrás de una silueta negra.

\--Lo sacó de mí. Twilight Healing. Metió su mano en mi alma y sacó el Sacred Gear--

Él se congelo Eso sonaba imposible. ¿Que un demonio pudiera hacer instintivamente lo que le llevó siglos de investigación y experimentación para lograrlo marginalmente? Quería creer que era un engaño, pero se negó a hacerlo, para que Raynare no vuelva a confiar en él. Él le dio el beneficio de la duda, y ella continuó.

\--Y luego lo volvió a poner en la monja. Después de eso... creo que es mejor mostrarte.--

Mostrarle qué?

El silencio era palpable. Los Caídos se miraron y asintieron.

\--Dijo que era nuestro juicio, nuestro castigo por los pecados que cometimos.--

Todos llevaban el uniforme Kuoh, que consistía en una camisa abotonada para las versiones masculina y femenina. Al unísono, comenzaron a desabrochar los botones y quitar sus tapas. En cualquier otro escenario, la vista de tres hermosas mujeres desnudándose lo habría hecho babear, pero algo más llamó su atención.

\--Y que nos viéramos obligados a vivir con eso hasta que demostráramos que somos dignos.--

Los ángeles sanaban rápido. Era un rasgo biológico. Una buena noche de descanso causaría que casi todas las heridas sanaran sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz. Eso se mostró claramente en los cuatro torsos desnudos frente a él. A pesar de pelear y perder ante un demonio de seis alas, sus pieles eran perfectas. Estaban suaves y flexibles. Cualquier signo de batalla, moretones o quemaduras había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Los ángeles fueron hechos para ser hermosos que permanecerían de esa forma. Solo había una excepción, en la piel sobre su corazón. Su propio corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio, y sintió que todo el viento salía de sus pulmones.

Él marcó - no grabó - en sus pieles, en el lado izquierdo de sus pechos. Incluso en el contorno de los grandes pechos de Raynare y Kalwarner, la marca era inconfundible. Un círculo, que representaba una cruz con alas de murcielago volteadas hacia abajo. En ella,. La cultura popular lo habría reconocido como un simbolo para convocar a los demonios. Pero la marca una vez se enfrentó contra el cielo, y fue el símbolo de un ser en particular.

El rey de la noche, Vlad Tepes.

Raynare tragó saliva y susurró, como si le preocupara que otros estuvieran escuchando su conversación.

\--Se llamó a sí mismo Dracula y dijo que había venido a emitir un juicio.--

Azazel podía sentir la sangre drenar de su cara, y el sudor frío corría por su frente. Le temblaban las manos sin su consentimiento y, por primera vez en siglos, sintió miedo.

Estaba familiarizado con ese signo, y más aún con la persona que lo había marcado en sus subordinados. Lo conocían hoy como Dracula, pero cuando eran hermanos de armas, se hacía llamar Mathias Croqvist.

=Salon del club de lo oculto=

\--¿Él hizo qué?--

En un salón de clases completamente separado, cierto Satan pelirrojo estaba enraizado en el lugar, rodeado por la Nobleza de su hermana, a excepción de Hyoudou Issei, quien se había quedado en la habitación en la que se estaba recuperando Asia.

Rias Gremory pudo entender su sorpresa. Ella había reaccionado igual cuando Yaiba Kagayaki había hecho lo que él hizo.

=Flashback=

 _ **Le dirigió una mirada curiosa al chico de pelo negro, pero nada más. La forma en que estaba atado en todo esto saldría a la luz más tarde, cuando ella le hablara. Por ahora, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Había gastado una pieza de Alfil, la última, en Asia. Dicha chica estaba actualmente inconsciente en los brazos de Issei, su respiración suave pero constante. Issei le había dado las gracias profundamente, pero una mirada severa de ella lo había enviado a una juerga de disculpa inmediata. Su mirada se había suavizado de inmediato. El chico no había hecho ningún mal real. Ella había estado demasiado atrapada con las posibles ramificaciones de sus acciones y había olvidado lo que era correcto.**_

 _ **Issei había salvado una vida. Más que eso, Issei había arriesgado su propia vida para proteger la vida de una chica inocente. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si alguien cercano a ella hubiera sido secuestrado por los Caídos. Y debido a eso, ella había elegido no castigar al chico de cabello castaño, para su alivio. Hubiera sido injusto regañarlo por hacer algo que ella no tendría problemas para hacer ella misma.**_

 _ **Pero si alguien tenía la culpa, eran los cuatro Caídos, quienes estaban convenientemente alineados, inconsientes, en la antesala de la Iglesia. Ella se dirigió hacia ellos, y su Nobleza, sintiendo su rabia, hizo un camino para ella. Podía decir que les había pasado algo horrible. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de tierra y sangre seca. Su piel, una vez impecable, estaba empañada con quemaduras y moretones. Incluso su sueño era inquieto, con constantes sacudidas y gemidos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, no sentía remordimiento ni pena por ellos. Vio la cruz de madera de pie detrás de ellos, luego se dio la vuelta para ver las marcas de la cuerda en las muñecas y los tobillos de Asia. Sabía exactamente cómo se había de encontrar su cadáver. Incluso como demonio, lo encontraba desagradable. Eran irredimibles, corruptos e indignos de perdón. Como uno de las administradoras de Kuoh, no podía permitir que tales delincuentes se volvieran locos. El precio de sus transgresiones serían sus vidas.**_

 _ **Levantó la mano y el Poder de la Destrucción cobró vida frente a su palma. Su Nobleza retrocedió varios pasos, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido. Solo Issei, que nunca había visto usar su línea de sangre antes, tenía una mirada que era en parte asombro y en parte curiosidad.**_

 _ **Podía sentir el hambre de la esfera destructiva, la necesidad de devorar. Cuando su hermano le enseñó lo básico para usarlo, una vez dijo que el Poder de la Destrucción era un ser vivo. No podía ser controlado, solo guiado, y se devoraría infinitamente porque tenía un apetito insaciable. Consumiría todo en su camino hasta que no quedara nada, o hasta que fuera destruido por su propia inestabilidad.**_

 _ **La dejó volar, y sonrió inconscientemente. Para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, excepto que ahora conseguía cuatro de ellos a la vez. Ya no serían un problema.**_

 _ **Hubo un destello azul, y la arrogancia en su rostro fue inmediatamente reemplazada con alarma y terror en la escena frente a ella.**_

 _ **Se había olvidado completamente de él compañero de clase de Issei, Yaiba Kagayaki, el tonto humano había saltado hacia adelante para proteger a los Caídos con nada más que su débil cuerpo humano. Yaiba se había agachado, poniendo una mano sobre los caidos, quienes estaban juntos.**_

 _ **Rias intentó**_ _ **desesperadamente cancelarla, pero temía que la esfera de la muerte no le prestara atención, no cuando había tantas comidas delante de ella esperando ser consumidas.**_

 _ **Detrás de ella, escuchó jadeos de horror por parte de su Nobleza.**_

 _ **\--Kagayaki-san!--El inconfundible grito de Issei al ver la vida de su amigo en peligro sonó en la cavernosa iglesia.**_

 _ **Pero no se podía hacer nada, y solo podían mirar sin poder hacer nada cuando la bola carmesí hacía contacto con ellos, pero lo que sucedío a continuacion la dejó sin palabras.**_

 _ **Justo cuando la esfera estaba a punto de llegar, desaparecío. Era como si una granada de humo se hubiera disparado. Humo salían del lugar donde estaba Yaiba y los Caidos en una corriente continua, envolviéndose alrededor de la bola de destrucción carmesí.**_

 _ **Una vez la esfera paso de largo estrellandose contra una silla, esta desaparecio**_ _ **. Su mandíbula cayó. ¿Su Poder de Destrucción simplemente… paso de largo?**_ _**Ya pasado el peligro Yaiba y los caidos recuperaron su forma original.**_

 _ **El chico se quedó mirando su mano recuperada con asombro, y observó fascinado cómo sus dedos bailaban, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía un apéndice, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad que ella y su Nobleza le enviaban.**_

 _ **\--Eh--el chico comentó casualmente.--Eso es nuevo.--**_

 _ **Y luego enderezó su brazo de tal manera que su palma estaba frente a ella directamente.**_

 _ **Estaba tan atrapada con la incredulidad de la situación que olvidó cómo reaccionar. Afortunadamente, su Nobleza, sintiendo la amenaza hacia su Rey, inmediatamente se colocó en posición. Akeno, su siempre fiel Reina, apareció a su lado, con una bola de electricidad delante de su mano. Kiba saltó delante de ella, listo para defender a su Rey con una espada afilada que apareció en sus manos. Koneko se mantuvo protectora entre el intrigante chico humano y su nueva alfil y su peon, que aún no se habían recuperado de su conmoción.**_

 _ **No esperando tal reacción por parte de la Noblez, el chico inmediatamente volvió a bajar su brazo de manera apacible.**_

 _ **\--Me disculpo si te sobresalté.--**_

 _ **Su Nobleza bajó lentamente la guardia, pero no se detuvo por completo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rias le disparó un montón de preguntas.**_

 _ **\--¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Por qué estás allí otra vez?--**_

 _ **El chico miró pensativamente su mano regenerada. Hurgando con curiosidad con la otra mano, se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **\--Realmente no sé lo que hice allí. Quería evitar que tu ataque golpeara a los Caídos, así que salté en el camino, todo lo demás que sucedió estuvo fuera de mi control.--**_

 _ **Ella quería burlarse. ¿Que el chico había esquivado sin saberlo su Poder de Destrucción? Ella no fue la única que dudó de sus palabras, y Kiba lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su espada.**_

 _ **\--Te sugiero que no mientas, te superamos en cinco a uno.--**_

 _ **\--No estoy mintiendo.--**_

 _ **Ella no sabía qué la hacía creer sus palabras. Ya sea el tono sincero, o la cara seria con las que las decia, ella simplemente decidió tomar en serio sus palabras.**_

 _ **\--Kiba, Akeno, tranquilos--**_

 _ **La miraron sorprendidos, pero no obstante siguieron su orden.**_

 _ **Finalmente recuperándose del shock, Issei gritó con asombro.**_

 _ **\--¡Kagayaki-san! ¡Eso fue tan COOOL! ¡Te veías muy badass! ¡¿Sabías que ese fue el movimiento distintivo de Buchou? ¡WOW!-- y luego hizo un puchero--si solo no lo hubieras hecho para proteger a los Ángeles Caídos, eso hubiera sido mucho mejor.--**_

 _ **\--Issei--dijo Akeno con suavidad, pero ella podía decir que la belleza de cabello negro le estaba advirtiendo--le estás diciendo a tu compañero un poco demasiado en este momento. ¿Vamos a tratar de considerar la hora y el lugar? De lo contrario, tengo que castigarte.--Terminó las palabras con una dulce sonrisa, pero Issei se estremeció.**_

 _ **\--¡Pero Kagayaki-san es mi amigo!--**_

 _ **\--Issei, tu amigo acaba de evitar que Buchou elimine a cuatro Caidos. Como ha intervenido con las acciones de la administradora de Kuoh, esto podría significar que es un enemigo.--Kiba dijo con severidad.**_

 _ **Su caballero tenía un punto. Como administradora de Kuoh, tenía el derecho de lidiar con aquellos que significaban un daño por cualquier medio posible.**_

 _ **Issei parecía querer responderle, pero su compañero lo silenció con una palma.**_

 _ **\--Está bien, Issei. Es mi culpa por saltar así.--**_

 _ **Esta vez, su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia ella, y ella casi se sobresaltó por la dura mirada que le estaba mirando**_

 _ **\--Me gustaría pedir a Gremory-san salvar las vidas de los Caídos por ahora. Ya han sido juzgados y el castigo ya ha sido administrado.--**_

 _ **\--Ara Ara, ¿no estas yendo muy rapido, Kagayaki-kun?--Sonrió Akeno tímidamente desde su lado--¿estás seguro de que no podemos castigarlos más? Mi látigo no ha visto la acción por mucho tiempo.--**_

 _ **Latigo**_

 _ **La sola mencion de esa palabra por alguna razon hacia que su sangre comenzara a hervir, pero de algun modo logro controlar esa ira**_

 _ **\--No--dijo seriamente**_

 _ **Ella debatió sobre la petición del chico enfrente de ella. El chico tenía razón en que los Caídos ya habían sufrido, incluso eso estaba claro para ella. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos vivir así. Por otro lado, si ella rechazara su solicitud... Podría provocar un enfrentamiento entre ambas partes, y dar lo que acababa de ver, no confiaba en que ganarían, con superioridad numérica o no. En momentos como este, era mejor errar por el lado de la precaución.**_

 _ **\--Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, Yaiba Kagayaki--le dijo finalmente.--Pero puedo ver que estás cansado.--**_

 _ **Y de hecho lo estaba. Estaba jadeando, y se encorvaba hacia atrás dejó de lado su incapacidad para mantenerse erguido. Su ropa estaba empapada de sudor, y él estaba apoyando su peso en una columna destruida.**_

 _ **\--Muy bien--dijo ella tan primordialmente como pudo--concederé tu solicitud y refugíare a los Caídos por ahora. Mientras tanto, deberías descansar un poco. Después del fin de semana, te veré en la Oficina del Consejo Estudiantil antes de la escuela, donde responderemos las preguntas que sin duda tenemos el uno para el otro, ¿está bien?--**_

 _ **El chico pareció considerarlo por un momento.**_

 _ **\--Parece justo--asintió.--Los dejaré a su cuidado, ya que parece que están a cargo de situaciones como esta. Están en un estado bastante... frágil, así que trátelos como lo haría con una persona herida y traumatizada.--Hizo un gesto hacia los Caídos.**_

 _ **No estaba feliz por eso, pero su honor requería que lo hiciera de todos modos.**_

 _ **\--Te doy mi palabra.--**_

 _ **El chico asintió en reconocimiento a ella y a su Nobleza mientras se levantaba y caminaba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, silbando una melodía desconocida.**_

 _ **\--Por favor... Perdóname ... yo ...--**_

 _ **De repente, su atención se desvió a los Caídos en el suelo. Vio a la que había matado a Issei, la cabecilla de los cuatro, destrozada en su sueño inquieta. Ella estaba gimiendo incoherentemente, y claramente cualquier pesadilla que la atormentaba era el resultado de los eventos que solo habían ocurrido en las últimas horas.**_

 _ **Que había**_ _**pasado exactamente?**_

=Fin del flashback=

Sirzechs asintió con gravedad mientras escuchaba la historia de su amada hermana menor, que todavía parecía conmocionada por la aparición de Azazel y la conmoción de la noche anterior. Parecía que se estaba regañando por algo, como si todo fuera culpa suya. Ese no debería ser el caso, y él tendría que decírselo.

\--Fue prudente de tu parte dejarlo ir--dijo de repente, causando que Rias lo mirara sorprendido.--El chico es claramente un desconocido, y cualquier otra confrontación con él podría haber tenido consecuencias terribles.--

Animada por la aprobación de su hermano, Rias Gremory sonrió.

\--Gracias, Onii-sama, pero todavía me resulta muy perturbador cómo parecía poder contrarrestar mi Poder de la Destrucción. Sé que mi poder palidece ante el tuyo Onii-sama, pero no debería ser normal que alguien haga tal cosa, ¿verdad?--

Se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. Rias tenía razón en que era inquietante.

\--No te equivocas. Incluso si tu Poder de la Destrucción es menos potente y más incontrolable que el mío, tal hazaña todavía es bastante increíble, especialmente para alguien que dices ser humano.--

\--Lo es--defendió Rias--lo comprobé. Koneko no olía a nada de él. La única anormalidad que detectó fue cuando... se convirtio en humo.--

Sirzechs frunció el ceño. Y había otro misterio. ¿Qué demonios habia visto la Nobleza de su hermana? ¿Era parte del chico o era una entidad completamente separada que vivía dentro de él?

\--Necesito que me lo describas, Rias. No puedo ayudarte si ni siquiera tú sabes lo que viste.--

\--Lucifer-sama--intervino Akeno cortésmente--con el debido respeto, tal vez deberías intentar preguntarle a Koneko. Ella es la que tiene los sentidos más atentos a la magia y la naturaleza.--

\--Solo hay un problema-- agregó Kiba, señalando a la pequeña niña de pelo blanco--ella no ha sido la misma desde que él hizó eso. Es como si... la traumatizó--.

Sirzechs frunció el ceño al ver el Nekoshou. Estaba sentada en una silla casi tan alta como su cuerpo, pero se había subido las piernas a su cuerpo, abrazándolas con fuerza con ambos brazos. Sin embargo, eso no hizo mucho por evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente, y cuando él se levantó para acercarse a ella, ella siseó en protesta.

\--Esto... es bastante preocupante.--Finalmente dijo

\--¿Hay algo mal con ella, Onii-sama?--Preguntó Rias, su voz llena de preocupación.

\--Por el contrario--declaró, para sorpresa de todos--tal comportamiento es normal para los Nekoshou y Nekomata. Cuando se practica el Senjutsu por primera vez, muchos de los de su clase entran en trances tan impactados cuando se exponen por primera vez a la malicia de el mundo. Pronto recuperará el sentido. Sin embargo--dijo con gravedad--para que la pequeña Koneko-chan tenga una reacción semejante hacia él chico... implicaría que él es realmente una entidad oscura, lo que plantea varias preocupaciones sobre el chico.--

Independientemente de la fortaleza mental que le quedara, se había marchitado, y cayó de la silla a los brazos de Kiba.

\--Eso... es bastante preocupante--remarcó Sirzechs, rompiendo el silencio subsiguiente.

=Afuera del salon=

Los dos líderes de la Facción se encontraron en el corredor.

\--Azazel--saludó Sirzechs--confío en que tu conversación con ellos haya ido bien?--

\--No, Sirzechs--Azazel negó con la cabeza gravemente, --parece que Kokabiel ha abandonado a Grigori y se ha vuelto pícaro, llevándose consigo un gran número de Caídos.--

\--Eso es una mala noticia. Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda--.

\--Voy a tener esa oferta en mente. ¿Y tú?--Preguntó Azazel--¿tu querida hermana mencionó algo preocupante?--

Sirzechs se rió.--No, nada de particular importancia.--

Los dos líderes se fueron juntos en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que ambos tenían sus mentes ocupadas en el mismo estudiante de transferencia de pelo mechiblanco.

 **Fin del Capitulo 4**


End file.
